Life In the Shadows
by JackieONeill Nut
Summary: SG1 are forced into slave labour. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Here is another fic by Jackie. This has been archived elsewhere, and hasn't been revised the way What Fate Decrees was, so it may be familiar to some of you. Remember - review and let Jackie know if you like it - Flatkatsi.

Life In the Shadows - Part One 

"It's not quite Goa'uld," said Daniel frowning.

"Not quite? How on earth is it not quite," growled an exasperated Colonel.

"Well, the writing is, but the style isn't," explained Daniel.

"And the writing says?"

"Well …"

"Crap!"

"No, Jack …"

"Daniel, back towards me, slowly."

"Uh?" was the response from a puzzled archaeologist, his eyes and his head still on the tablet he was reading.

"Daniel, I think we have visitors and they don't look too friendly."

Daniel finally looked up; he backed slowly towards Jack as several men came from the trees.

Jack's hand tightened on his gun as he eyed the men coming towards them.

Daniel fixed a smile on his face to greet the visitors.

The men spread out as they advanced and made a semi-circle around them. Jack eyed the man nearest to him; the bulging muscles on the man made Teal'c look small by comparison.

"Hello, we mean no harm, we are explorers," began Daniel, only to be cut short by the man closest to him raising the staff he carried in a threatening manner.

"Err, do you understand me?" asked Daniel as he lifted his hands quickly to show he meant no harm.

Jack moved his gun and adjusted his grip quickly, only to be halted by the confining presence of three of the men – all very large - who moved even closer.

"Don't suppose you guys speak English?" enquired Jack of them with a smile as he stilled his movements.

A movement in the trees drew their attention and Teal'c and Sam were brought forward by several more men.

"Sweet, the gang's all here," said Jack sarcastically.

The man nearest to him threw his weight into a blow with the staff he carried. Jack doubled over and gasped for breath, the blow catching him low and hard in the stomach. The man relieved Jack of his P90 and sidearm, signalling for another to do the same to Daniel.

Daniel raised his hands again, alarmed for Jack's safety. "Hey, we don't mean any harm, we come in peace."

"You are on our land. You are now our property," said one of the men, leering at Sam.

"Property?" gasped out Jack as he straightened. "Hey, we can just go back we …" Another blow, just as hard shut him up.

Sam and Teal'c were pushed towards them. They had been relieved of their weapons and packs and one of the men was admiring Teal'c's staff weapon.

"Look, we are peaceful …" began Daniel, to be cut short by the man nearest to Jack striking him with another blow.

Jack dropped to his knees this time with a groan. "Hey, that wasn't me," he complained, gasping.

He was hauled to his feet, and pushed closer to Daniel. "Move!" growled the man.

Jack and Daniel were both pushed to join Sam and Teal'c; the men circled them as they walked, following the leader.

"You okay, Carter? T?" whispered Jack as they drew level.

"Fine, Sir."

"It was not prudent to resist, O'Neill," said the Jaffa, looking as troubled as Jack had ever seen him look.

One of the men slammed his staff across Teal'c's back, causing him to stumble slightly, before he regained his footing.

Jack quickly made the 'no talking' sign and turned his attention to the trail they were following. He knew they didn't have a chance to escape at the moment. They could only bide their time in the hopes of a chance arising later.

xoxoxoxoxo

They were marched briskly for a couple of hours before they arrived at a small collection of huts, which surrounded a large stockade. They were shepherded to stand at the gate whilst it was opened.

Jack turned and made as if to object, but never got the chance when his head was thrown back by the force of the vicious blow of a staff. Teal'c caught hold of him before he hit the ground, supporting him firmly until the gate was swung open and they were pushed in.

Teal'c lowered his CO to the ground and knelt, supporting his head on his thigh, while Sam checked out the injury to his head. She mopped the blood from his face with a handkerchief, cursing the fact that all of their supplies had been confiscated.

Jack groaned and flinched as he came around. His eyes held hers for a moment before he attempted to sit up.

"Take it easy, sir," said Sam, relieved to see him conscious so quickly.

"I'm okay, good job I've got a thick skull," he groaned as he managed to get upright with a little help from Teal'c. The bruising on his stomach was already making itself felt too, and it took a moment or two before he gathered himself enough to look around.

Jack saw Daniel a short distance away standing near two young girls who were huddled together, clearly terrified. Daniel had tried talking to them, but they just stared at him wide eyed and held each other tighter still.

Giving up with a shrug he moved back to the others.

"Ah, awake then," he commented, seeing Jack upright.

"Ya think!" snorted Jack.

"They either don't understand me or they're just too frightened," he said, sitting down next to Jack.

"**_Very_** frightened," Sam replied, looking at the two girls.

"So, Major, when are we going to get an unfriendly native warning device on those MALPs?" asked Jack.

Sam smiled and gave a small shrug with her shoulders, "Who knows, sir."

"They said we're their property," mused Daniel.

Jack snorted. "That is **_so_** not a good career move," he said frowning, causing the wound on his forehead to trickle fresh blood.

As Sam made to press the handkerchief to his head, he took it from her grasp impatiently and applied it himself.

"Not a very talkative bunch, were they?" he commented, resting his elbows on his knees.

"At least they're not Goa'uld," supplied Sam with a tiny smile.

Daniel pushed his glasses up and frowned. "Well, they're not, but they could be working subjugated by …"

"Ah ah, don't say it," warned Jack, putting up a warning hand. "I really don't want to know yet."

Teal'c had been prowling around the pen looking through the bars. He stopped briefly near the girls, but they cowered terrified at his presence, so he quickly moved away.

He came to stand besides his team, then squatted down at an impatient request from Jack.

"We do not appear to be heavily guarded, O'Neill."

Jack looked around the pen, "Don't think they need to," he said squinting. "Not much we can get up to sitting here in full sight and unarmed," he added wryly.

Teal'c acknowledged his words with an incline of his head.

"So …" began Daniel.

"So, we rest and wait for our chance," said Jack as he reclined back to the floor.

The others followed his lead. Teal'c moved a little away from them and began to kel-no-reem.

It was almost dark when more guards approached the pen, along with several new prisoners.

The people were bundled in quickly, along with a couple of jugs of water. Teal'c, without hesitation, secured one of the jugs and they shared the water gratefully. Daniel motioned to the girls, who still hadn't moved.

Jack understood his unspoken question. "Let Carter take it," he said softly.

Sam took the remaining water and approached the girls. They wouldn't take it from her, but as soon as she put it down and backed away they fell on it quickly.

The new prisoners settled down, they made very little noise and Daniel slowly approached them. They eyed him suspiciously, taking in his strange clothing with obvious curiosity.

"Hello," he said smiling at them. "Can you understand me?" Daniel noted they all looked young and strong.

One man nodded.

Encouraged, Daniel moved closer. "Can you tell me what's going on? Why did they take us?"

The man who had nodded at Daniel looked at the others frowning, before he turned back to Daniel with a shrug.

"We are to be workers," he said, the frown deepening.

"Workers? For who?" persisted Daniel.

"Them," was the simple response. The man looked as though Daniel was the simple one.

Jack had been listening and moved closer, rather unhappy with the slow progress Daniel was making.

"Who's them?" he asked with a growl.

"Our village gives us up to keep the village safe."

"Safe from whom?" demanded Jack.

The man's eyes darted nervously to the bars. "From them, the Mauran. When they need more workers they come to the village and take." He squirmed as he spoke, obviously uncomfortable.

Daniel looked at Jack, his face showing his distress, but Jack was intent on getting more information.

"Take for what reason?" demanded Jack.

"To work in the mines."

Jack gave Daniel an incredulous look and cried out, "Mines! For cryin' out loud!"

Daniel shuddered, remembering the last mine they'd been held in.

Jack muttered something else Daniel couldn't catch and turned away walking back to Sam and Teal'c.

Sam regarded her CO's face closely. She too remembered all too clearly their last trip into mines as prisoners and it wasn't something that she wanted to repeat.

Daniel gave up questioning any further and came and sat down.

"I, err, well we …"

Jack raised a hand to silence him. "Yeah, I know, we gotta get out of here, quick."

"Maybe when they move us?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, we'll have to take a chance then," agreed Jack, "get what rest you can kids," he urged as he curled himself up.

xoxoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Life In the Shadows- Part Two

The dawn light came and with it came the guards. They were carrying chains and shackles and proceeded to cuff each man, thankfully with their arms to the front; the women they left alone.

Jack caught Sam's eyes with a grin. "They obviously don't know you, Major," he remarked with a smirk.

Outside the pen, several guards were mounting horses, and as they were ushered out, the riders surrounded them. The two girls were pushed to the front behind the lead horse.

Jack watched in dismay as the horses effectively boxed them in and started a brisk walking pace.

'_Maybe they'll get sloppy,'_ he thought, but without much conviction. The Mauran certainly knew how to handle prisoners.

The two girls had to trot to keep up with the fast pace set by the horses, and were soon tiring. As the girl in front of Jack began to stumble, one of the guards hit out with a whip. It caught the girl across the back and with a scream, she fell.

Jack wasn't quick enough to prevent the first blow, but as the guard raised the lash once more Jack covered the girl with his own body. The lash caught him across the shoulders with a stinging blow. Without proper thought, he grabbed the leather and pulled at it, catching the guard by surprise. The horse reared up, sending people scattering as the rider fell.

Teal'c hit out at the flank of the horse nearest to him causing it to rear as well, but he other prisoners threw themselves down in horror, not moving as chaos reigned. The guards were shouting and cursing, and worried for the other girl, Sam moved to cover her. Daniel was caught by a blow to the head that felled him instantly.

Jack and Teal'c managed to get a few punches in before they were overpowered by the remaining guards. They were hauled to their feet to stand before the head guard. He stared at Teal'c for a moment, raking his eyes over him curiously, before turning slightly to regard Jack.

"You are their leader?" he asked, staring at Jack with utter contempt.

Jack acknowledged his words with a nod. He was angry with himself for being overpowered so easily, forgetting for the moment that it wasn't even a planned escape.

"When we reach the mine the others will witness the punishment you will receive. If you or your people try anything else you will be put to death."

Abruptly the man turned away and they were pushed into line again.

Daniel was propped up against Sam, looking quite dazed.

"Up," shouted one of the guards, threatening them with the whip by cracking it in the air.

Teal'c helped Sam to get a rather unsteady Daniel to his feet.

"Ok?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll live," he mumbled, putting a hand up with difficulty to feel the back of his neck as he looked around.

They were pushed onwards, given no respite until well after the middle of the day. Eventually a brief rest was called and they were given water, but still no food.

The two girls stayed close together, but seemed also to stay close to SG-1. The other prisoners stayed well away; obviously afraid of the guards' reactions. The girl Jack had saved from another lashing shyly approached him and put a hand out to his shoulder. She gave him a smile to show her gratitude, but wouldn't speak, despite the attempts to converse with her, before she quietly retired to sit once more with her companion.

xoxoxoxoxo

Daniel watched as the girl approached Jack. He couldn't blame his friend for protecting them, even if it did put the Mauran on their guard. His head ached fiercely and he privately wondered how Jack was coping with his injuries, but knew better than to press the point with the man. Any discomfort would be vehemently denied by him.

He watched Jack struggling to stem the flow of blood from his forehead with the now sodden handkerchief Sam had given him. Daniel knew he had to be hurting, but he wouldn't show any weakness to the now more attentive guards, who watched his every move.

xoxoxoxoxo

The day wore on, SG-1 taking turns in practically carrying the girls, but at least the guards didn't intervene.

The mountains were looming up fast, and seemed to be signifying that they were running out of time to put an escape into effect. There didn't seem any doubt to Jack that the mountains were their destination.

The final approach to the mine was in the dusk light, through a long narrow passage which was heavily guarded at both ends. The walls were high; so that the darkening sky could barely be seen at the top.

Jack took in the details automatically - the passage filled him with dismay. It was certainly going to be difficult, if not impossible, to find an escape this way. He could only hope fervently that there was a back door.

xoxoxoxoxo

The entrance to the mine was huge, allowing the guards to ride in mounted. They halted just inside and dismounted, leading their horses away as new guards encircled the prisoners.

The head guard from their escort moved towards another man, clearly giving a report. While they were talking, SG-1 took the opportunity to look around. The horses seemed to be stabled in the mine as well, in some of the many large caverns.

They had only stopped for a few minutes before the new guards began pushing them along through the tunnel. The passageway gradually narrowed, but it was still large and well lit by lanterns hung high on the walls, casting very few shadows.

Massive metal gates were opened as they approached and they were herded through. The gates were slammed behind them with an ominous bang. Only then did the guards begin to remove their shackles. Jack was singled out by the guards and pulled out of line, still shackled, and hauled to stand before another guard, seemingly the man in charge.

"I am Kane. I am the head of the mine," Kane paused, staring hard at the man before him.

Jack stared back, his face void of any expression.

Kane studied Jack closely, he'd noticed the way this group of strangers carried themselves, showing curiosity and not the usual fear the new ones did. He'd been head of the mine for many years, having gained the position through hard work and ruthlessness and he recognised the same traits in the man that stood before him. He'd had a full report of what had transpired on the journey to the mine and he knew that he had to make an example and quickly.

"Masa," he called, not taking his eyes from Jack. "Take the others through, this one stays."

Masa followed the order, but the other strangers of the group seemed reluctant to move until the man gave an almost imperceptible nod in their direction and only then they moved without protest.

xoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Life In the Shadows – Part Three

SG-1, minus Jack, were led away with the rest of the prisoners down one of the tunnels. The guard, Masa, eventually halted them and called out. "Emall!" he bellowed.

A small, but well muscled man appeared from another tunnel and gave a quick bow with his head to the guard.

"Settle them in," ordered the guard before turning back the way he had come.

Emall stood looking at the new prisoners. His small eyes glinted in the light from the lanterns, which were spaced further apart the deeper they seemed to go into the mine. The man leered at the sight of Sam, his mouth twisting up in the fashion of an evil grin, until he caught sight of Teal'c; the glare from the Jaffa seemed to chase whatever he was thinking away.

"Come!" he said abruptly and turned without waiting to see if they would follow.

He led them on into the caves. Several tunnels led off at frequent intervals. The light was getting scarcer, and the shadows flickering on the walls cast even more despondency on the new prisoners. Their eyes adjusted gradually and they noticed what seemed to be small doorways on each side of the tunnel, some with coverings over, but many not.

"Most are at work at the face, unless they are very sick or have other duties." Emall spoke as he walked. "No work, no food." He turned suddenly, stopping without warning, almost causing Sam to walk into him. He fixed her with a grim smile. "Unless you find someone willing to feed you."

Sam flushed, bristling at his innuendo. She was very worried about the Colonel and certainly didn't want this maggot of a man giving her any trouble.

The man leered at her. "You are together?" the movement of his head signified Teal'c and Daniel.

Daniel seemingly missed the implication and answered without hesitation with an affirmative.

Emall's face changed. "You are not bonded with one?"

Daniel looked at Sam, giving her a puzzled frown, while Teal'c stepped close to Sam, flexing his massive arms across his chest.

Emall shrugged his shoulders and taking a step away from Teal'c, turned to carry on walking, casting just the odd glance behind him.

"Here, these are your quarters." He spoke as if relieved to see the back of them.

"One lantern," he said as he unhooked a lantern from the corridor. He growled at the remaining prisoners to stay outside and gestured SG-1 in. He squatted near the doorway and fumbled around with the unlit lantern on the floor. Once lit, he passed it to Daniel. "Fuel you will have to earn, food you will have to earn. The harder you work, the better fed you are. Fires are permitted. You collect your own tamanz."

"Tamanz?" queried Daniel.

"Tamanz is what you burn. It burns well, and the mountain is full of it."

"What about the girls with us?" asked Sam.

"They are too young for mine work. They will work for the guards for now. Don't be concerned for them, look to yourselves." His eyes roved over Sam once more, until Teal'c and Daniel moved towards him. He backed away to the doorway. "You should rest - you will need all your strength for the morning."

"There was another with us. What's happened to him?" asked Daniel.

Emall frowned. "I do not know, but if the guards have kept him for now, you will no doubt see him later, perhaps even alive." The man laughed out loud as he left.

"That … well, that doesn't sound good somehow," said Daniel.

Sam's scalp prickled with fear for the Colonel, and she shivered.

Teal'c noticed her discomfort and pressed a comforting hand to her shoulder. "O'Neill will endeavour to join us alive," he said with confidence.

Sam nodded to him, not convinced, but there was nothing she could do for now.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

They inspected their quarters. It was a reasonably large area, with a circle of stones, blackened by previous fires in the centre. They found bowls and a small selection of utensils on a shelf hewn out of the rock at the back of the room. There was a large cooking pot and a water barrel, empty for the moment though, and two large buckets.

Sam shivered again. There were some blankets and a few items of what seemed to be clothing, amongst other things. "I wonder what happened to the last occupants," she said, to no one in particular.

"They died in a fall," said a voice at the doorway.

Sam looked around to see who had spoken, to find Daniel and Teal'c were already turned towards the doorway.

A woman, perhaps in her early forties, smiled kindly at Sam. "They all died," she said sadly.

"Oh, that's …" Sam's voice died away, unsure of just what to say.

"I am Reena. I thought I might be of help to you while you get settled."

Daniel made the introductions and invited Reena to step inside.

"You need a fire, you will get very chilled without one," she said, rubbing her arms to demonstrate.

"Err, Emall said we can get some tamanz from somewhere I think," said Daniel.

"I will show you, and you need water and some food for now."

"We haven't … Emall said we had to earn our food?" said Sam.

"Look upon it as a loan, to get you started. The good families always try to help each other."

Reena told Daniel and Teal'c to get the buckets and she showed them where to collect the fuel and the water, also the place to go for their ablutions. Teal'c stacked the fuel high and heaved the heavy bucket easily.

Once they reach the river Reena walked them upstream a little way. The pool from which the river seemed to flow was for drinking water, lower down was designated for bathing and the washing of clothes.

Daniel felt the iciness of the water as he filled the bucket. He sighed at the thought of the trips it would take to fill the barrel, but at least the water looked clean and clear.

As they walked Reena filled them in on how things were, how life was to be for them.

Each family looked after themselves. Men were actively encouraged to have partners and children. They were paid on the quantity of what they produced and the wage was paid in the form of tokens, which could be exchanged in the mine stores. Providing there was no trouble the guards didn't really intervene in the daily life. Security was strict, sometimes the guards had what they called 'fun' with a worker, but any retaliation was swift and brutal.

"You keep your heads down and work, they will mostly leave you alone. You don't work, then you will eventually starve, some are willing to help others on occasion, but not to make up for laziness," she informed them.

There were very few people about and those that were seemed to be mostly women.

"Some women are lucky enough to have a partner to provide and strong sons," explained Reena. "I have three sons, but no partner; he was also killed in a fall. My sons look out for me well. I also help take care of the sick and injured- people tend to pay in food or goods, as we have nothing else to trade."

Once back at their quarters Reena showed them the best way to light the tamanz and Teal'c and Daniel went to collect more fuel and water, making a few trips to get a stock in. Reena left Sam to scrub out the pot and returned a short while later. Reena showed Sam a small lump of meat and a few vegetables and what looked to be small beans.

"This will put a meal in your stomachs for now, until your family begin to earn."

Sam followed Reena's patient instructions on how to prepare everything, and soon a pot of what she supposed was stew, was on the fire to cook. Sam was almost tempted to taste it raw, she was so hungry. They sat around the fire, the warmth and extra light from it giving some measure of comfort.

Daniel kept asking questions of Reena, but Sam had grown quiet, staring into the flames.

"Are you alright, Major Carter?" enquired Teal'c.

Sam gave a little start as she realised someone was speaking to her. "Uh, oh, sorry, Teal'c, I was miles away," she apologised.

"You are thinking of O'Neill?"

Sam nodded her gaze steady on the fire. "I hope he's okay."

Reena heard the exchange. "O'Neill? There is another of your family?"

"Jack, our … le… friend, he's being held by the guards," explained Daniel.

"What did he do?" she asked, her face showing her concern.

Daniel began to explain their capture, but Reena held her hand up to stop him.

"He struck a guard?" she questioned. Sam nodded and the woman's colour seemed to drain before her eyes. "Then we will be summoned to witness his punishment. The guards will deal with him harshly."

Sam's mouth dried, she could feel the bile rising in her throat and she swallowed convulsively as she cast a glance at Daniel.

Her team mate seemed to be fairing no better, his face was pale and his eyes behind his glasses were large and mirrored her fears.

"When work is finished they will summon us. I must go now and prepare a meal for my sons. When you hear the bells ring, that shows the work has finished - the next bell will probably be to summon us to the hall." Reena rose as she spoke. "I will come for you, to guide you."

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A reminder, as I said at the beginning of this fic, this is already completely written so the plot is set. But I will say that apart from her fic 'The Coldest of Hearts' Jackie's stories are all Jack/Sam. Flatkatsi

Life In the Shadows – Part Four

"God, I feel so helpless," said Sam, her voice catching in her throat as she spoke.

"There is nothing we can do for now," said Teal'c.

"They all seem … well, so excepting of everything here," said Sam, trying to put voice to something that was troubling her.

"A lot of the younger ones were actually born here, they don't know anything else," said Daniel, "and the older ones probably can't remember much of a life before this."

"The people they brought in were quite young also," said Teal'c.

Daniel nodded. "Method in their madness." Sam and Teal'c both gave him a puzzled look and he continued. "The people form attachments - they encourage partners and children. It keeps the stock of workers up and they're less likely to want to try and escape or cause trouble."

"Yes, you have to work to feed your family, or see them starve," said Sam, with a heavy sigh.

"I wonder what it is they're mining," said Daniel.

Sam realised, in her concern for the Colonel, she hadn't even given it a thought.

"We," she corrected Daniel. Daniel threw her a puzzled look. "It's what **_we_** are mining now." Sam pinned a false smile on her face and sighed. "And God help us."

The time crawled by. They tried to get some sleep, but it didn't come easy. The smell from the pot eventually began to permeate the air and made them salivate with hunger.

"Makes you think how much we take microwaves and ovens for granted," said Sam as she stirred the pot. "Oh, for a take-out," she moaned.

Eventually they deemed the food was cooked through and Sam dished it up, saving some for later in the hope the Colonel could eat it when he joined them. Not a word was exchanged as they ate. Reena had given them some flat cakes and they mopped out their bowls with them.

Daniel scraped the very last remnants from his bowl and sighed. "I hate to think what that meat actually was, but that was damn good."

"I agree, Daniel Jackson. That was most nourishing, Major Carter, thank you."

Sam half smiled at the compliment. "Well, that was thanks to Reena; goodness knows what we'll be surviving on tomorrow." As the thought occurred, she added, "We must replace what she's given us, it doesn't come cheap I think."

"Yes, hard labour," agreed Daniel.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack watched his team disappear down the tunnels.

Kane made him stand there for what seemed an age while he spoke in hushed tones to another guard. Eventually, the guard Kane had called Masa, returned, but alone.

He couldn't hear what was being said, wasn't sure he wanted to really, given that he was sure he was the point of their discussion. He took the opportunity to look around, still hopeful for an eventual escape.

Kane's voice called his attention back to the little group.

"Forget it, forget what you know, this is the rest of your life, if you live that is," snarled the man. He nodded his head and the guards took the signal and moved close to Jack.

Masa yanked the chain and strode off down one of the adjacent tunnels. Thankfully Jack's long legs kept up with the guards, as he had the feeling they would just drag him if he fell. Without a word between them, they eventually hauled him into a room. The walls had rings fastened in the stone, high up, but it was otherwise empty.

Masa slammed Jack against the wall. He unfastened one of the shackles and passed it through the ring above his head before fastening it back on his wrist. Jack's height gave him a slight advantage and he wasn't overstretched, the slack giving him a little movement in his arms.

"Don't suppose there's any chance of some water?" asked Jack cheerfully.

The guard punched him viciously in his already bruised stomach, making him heave and gasp for breath, then Masa and the guard left, leaving him hung high and dry, trying to suck in some air.

The room was quite dim in comparison to the tunnels. His throat was dry. The hunger had left his belly for now, the blow had seen to that, the pain replacing it. He was worried how his team were fairing. Worrying about them kept his mind from dwelling on what the guards had planned for him – he knew it wasn't going to be good.

Eventually, he began to doze, only waking properly when he heard the guards returning, their laughter and loud voices announcing their presence before they entered.

Kane was with them and marched straight over. Jack didn't flinch from the man's direct gaze. He stood waiting; giving what he hoped was a calm front to the man.

"Do you have a name?" barked the man.

"O'Neill," Jack responded, not seeing any reason to withhold it, nor to give anything more.

"Well, O'Neill, I do not know where you are from, nor do I care; but you are now bound by our laws. This is now your life."

The sudden backhand Jack received took him by surprise, and his head was whipped back painfully connecting with the stone. His head swam; blood flowed from the split on his lip caused by the blow.

Kane laughed harshly. He turned to the guards. "I want him alive and conscious for later, but other than that I do not care."

Jack caught the gleam in the eyes of the nearest guard and almost groaned out loud as he realised they were going to get to 'play'. The first blow caught him very low in the guts, but before the pain fully registered another fist was already connecting with him

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Warning - violence  


Life In the Shadows – Part Five

The noise of people moving and speaking in hushed tones penetrated their quarters. They'd heard the bells sounding out for work to finish and now they assumed everyone was making their way back to their quarters after their labours.

They'd kept inside the room, worried about straying too far in case someone came with news of Jack, but they weren't hopeful. The noises eventually died off as people were obviously ensconced in their quarters. They'd tried to sleep, but the worry kept them awake, Daniel jumped when the sound of the bells rang out once more.

They went to the doorway and watched as people began to move through the tunnels, all in the same direction.

Reena appeared within a few minutes. "You must come."

"What's happening?" enquired Daniel.

"We are summoned to the main hall, I think you are about to see your friend."

Somehow the words didn't give them any relief and Sam felt her mouth go dry. She took a breath and cast a look to Daniel; the expression he wore offered her no comfort whatsoever.

Reena led them through the tunnels and before long they were entering the area Reena had referred to as the hall.

The people already standing around, but parted as they saw SG-1 and allowed them to move forwards unhindered. The whispered words and looks gave no doubt that they were the centre of attention for the moment. Finally, SG-1, minus their leader, stood in front of the large raised platform, empty at the moment save for a single post erected at the edge.

The murmuring from the crowd ceased as Kane entered the hall. He strode onto the platform, his manner both confident and aggressive. He stood tall, his dark eyes roving the people, until he found SG-1. He eyed them with contempt and not just a little amusement. The crowd waited in complete silence. His gaze wandered around the hall again and then came to rest back on SG-1 as he spoke, causing Sam's stomach to lurch in trepidation.

"You are summoned to witness the punishment. O'Neill struck a guard and attempted to escape."

A murmur rose up in the crowd, but Kane held up a hand to silence them. He gave a signal to a guard at the side entrance from where he'd come in. The murmuring rose again as more guards entered, this time dragging something between them.

Sam's heart constricted tightly when she realised that the something they were dragging was the Colonel. Sam heard the sharp breath Daniel sucked in and felt his hand tighten on her arm. She didn't look at him though, her gaze was pinned to the Colonel.

Kane stood to face Jack and pulled his head upright by his hair. He was held between the guards and looked to be barely conscious, his face bloody and beaten, his body limp, his eyes barely open.

"You will receive fifty lashes," said Kane, his face twisted in obvious delight at the state of the man before him. "Prepare him," he growled to the guards before striding to stand next to the post.

The shackles were quickly removed and the Colonel's jacket was dragged off his shoulders. They hauled his unresisting body to the post and lashed his wrists high, pulling him upright to face against the post. His t-shirt was pulled upwards and ripped open from hem to neck, exposing his back.

Sam stood helpless. She balled her hands into fists, her fingernails biting into her flesh as her stomach turned as she watched.

Another guard joined the platform - he carried a furled whip and once given the 'nod' from Kane, he took his position and unfurled it. The cruel leather was cracked to find the distance and the man adjusted his position accordingly.

The air was electric, not a sound was heard until Kane gave the signal for the punishment to begin.

The first crack of the whip hit high across Jack's shoulders, drawing blood instantly, causing him to flinch and gasp.

Daniel jumped and his grip on Sam's arm tightened painfully, but her eyes never left the platform. She swallowed the rush of bile that threatened to rise, her throat constricting tightly as she struggled to keep the rush of emotion buried.

The next lash cut through the Colonel's flesh again. This time he didn't make a sound, only the tensing of his muscles showed he felt it.

The guard struck out again and again. A moan came to Sam's ears, from herself? She tried to swallow, but couldn't, her tongue felt thick in her mouth, her throat dry. As the punishment progressed silent tears began to track down her cheeks.

The Colonel didn't make a sound until the nineteenth lash - a moan of pain was gasped out and his body slumped completely. Kane stopped the guard from taking another stroke and strode to the post. He yanked at his victim's hair to pull his head up. "Wake him!" he ordered, stepping away.

A guard, carrying a bucket of water, moved in to comply.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack felt the icy water drench him, bringing his senses screamingly alert. He tried to lick at the moisture as it ran down his face to ease some of the dryness from his mouth. The movement pulled at his lips, already swollen and bloody where he'd bitten down from the first lash.

The first stroke caught him by surprise again and he couldn't stop the cry of pain as it erupted from his throat.

He was better prepared for the next, but a groan still came out.

His nerves were screaming agony to his brain and his back felt like all the fires of hell were there, searing his flesh. The urge to scream was strong, but when he did speak,

his voice was a hoarse imitation.

"O'Neill, J, Colonel. USAF 66-789-7876-324." The lashes broke his words up, but he heaved for breath and carried on, chanting them over and over.

He wouldn't allow another thought to enter his head; he blanked everything except for the mantra he was chanting.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam felt the wetness rolling to her chin, before it dripped to her clothes. The silent tears slid helplessly down, with each crack of the whip her tears bled even more. With every stroke of the lash she felt Daniel flinching besides her. The whipping seemed to go on forever; each stroke sent a shaft of agony through her to join the broiling sea of sickness in her stomach.

At last the guard signalled the last lash and Kane ordered the prisoner to be cut down. Once freed from the post, Jack fell down boneless; the blood running freely down his back in scarlet ribbons, glistening darkly in the light from the lanterns.

Kane stood staring for a moment and then turned to face the crowd. His gaze lit onto Sam.

"You may claim him if you so wish," he said, his eyes showing his victory, his satisfaction.

The moment Kane left the platform everyone began to leave, still talking in hushed tones. Teal'c jumped quickly up onto the platform to kneel down besides the prone figure with Sam and Daniel only a beat behind him. The fear rose in Sam's throat as she watched Teal'c reach out and check for a pulse.

"He is alive," said the Jaffa, his eyes holding nothing but sympathy as he directed his gaze to Sam.

The quick surge of relief at Teal'c's words was soon replaced by the horror Sam felt as she gazed down onto the bloody mess of the Colonel's back.

Reena hadn't climbed up, but she had moved closer to the platform. "Quickly, take him to your quarters. You remember the way?"

"I do," said Teal'c and began to lift Jack gently, cradling him as though he were a child.

Reena nodded and turned to leave, "I will see you there. I will fetch what I need to help."

Daniel was staring numbly at the battered body Teal'c held, until the Jaffa roused him.

"Fetch O'Neill's jacket, he will have need of it later."

Seemingly glad of something to focus on, he did as Teal'c bid, before following the others off the platform.

Sam bit down on her lower lip as the movement caused the Colonel to moan with pain.

"I am sorry, O'Neill, we shall not be long," said Teal'c as he hurried out.

Sam tried to swallow the lump in her throat at the gentleness with which the Jaffa had spoken, but fresh tears still came to her eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Life In the Shadows – Part Six

Teal'c moved as fast as he dared with his burden. Already, he felt his arms were slick with his commander's blood and realised the added pain he was causing the man as he carried him was great, but there was no alternative.

He knew Major Carter and Daniel Jackson were right behind him. His heart felt for his friends. He had witnessed, even carried out, some major atrocities in his time as first prime to Apophis, but to watch a friend suffering so was never easy. His heart was heavy beyond the burden he carried, in particular for Major Carter.

Reaching their quarters, he gently laid O'Neill down onto the blanket the major spread on the floor near the fire. Quickly, he removed the remnants of the black t-shirt. The indentations on O'Neill's ribs, the gashes and the severe bruising already forming, showed that to put him onto his stomach was not a good idea. He rolled the unconscious man onto his side, moving his limbs into the recovery position he had been taught by the Tauri. He then stood to let the major to do what she could, allowing her to focus on something beyond the incredible hurt she must be feeling.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam's training began to kick in as she watched Teal'c manoeuvre the Colonel carefully into the recovery position, her mind already taking note of the damage inflicted on his chest and stomach. As she knelt to begin to assess the damage, Reena appeared bearing a sack and a cauldron of water.

"This has been boiled," she said, handing the cauldron to Teal'c. She undid the sack and began to lay various pots and some cloth onto the floor. "Here," she passed the cloth to Daniel. "This has been boiled too, cut some into strips and cloths." She knelt beside Sam, drawing a sharp breath when she saw the Colonel's back. "We can clean the cuts with the water. The balm I have brought will help to stop the bleeding and may keep infection away."

Sam nodded gratefully, the thought of just what she could use for medical supplies had been the most prominent of her fears, realising how much trouble the Colonel was in. Sam and Reena began to wet the cloths to clean the bleeding gashes. At the first touch on his back Jack hissed and tensed, trying to draw away.

Sam felt the tears prickling and she gulped a breath, _'You will do this, Major, you can do it … you've got to.'_ Steeling herself, she put a hand onto his shoulder, careful to avoid any cuts, and began to wipe at the blood.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel finished tearing the cloth and sat down to face Jack. He reached over and wet some and began to gently wipe at his friend's bloody face. His hand shook slightly as he worked; bruising was already beginning to form amidst the cuts. One eye was swollen badly, the lips split and bloody.

"It looks like they worked him over real well before they …" he broke off and looked helplessly at Sam. He saw the agony in her face, her eyes betraying the depth of her feelings. Wordlessly he moved his gaze back to the face of his friend and carried on working.

Reena handed him a pot. "Use this on the cuts, it will help guard against infection. It sets in quickly in here."

Daniel grimaced as he worked to apply the balm. Jack was flinching and moaning softly. He saw the flicker of brown. '_Oh God, Jack, stay out a little longer, you've picked a lousy time to wake.'_

"Sam, he's awake," he warned the woman. "Jack," he urged, moving his face close to his friend's. "Try and stay still, we've trying to stop the bleeding, just hold on."

Daniel could see the effort the man was making just to try and focus. He watched as Jack clenched his teeth, grinding them together, the tight lines of pain around his mouth increasing. Jack's eyes slammed shut and he jerked his head back, writhing in an effort to get away from the pain.

Sam and Reena both ceased their activity, but Sam kept her hand on his shoulder and waited.

It was a couple of minutes before Jack opened his eyes, taking gasping breaths as he gained some kind of control.

Daniel felt a touch on his shoulder and turned to find Teal'c holding a cup of water. He nodded his thanks to Teal'c and gently supported Jack's head in an effort to encourage him to drink. He saw Jack wince as the cup touched his swollen lips, most of the water seemed to dribble out, but some made it down. Daniel had barely laid Jack's head down, when he saw his friend give up the struggle and pass out. Daniel, alarmed, checked for a pulse and when he found the beat he nodded in relief to the women.

Sam and Reena resumed their gruesome task.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam chewed on her lower lip as she worked down the Colonel's back. Some of the cuts were very deep and bled copiously.

"The balm will help to stop the bleeding, apply it thickly," said Reena and passed her the pot.

Sam began to apply the balm, the blood still flowing freely making it a gory task. She realised she had no alternative but to trust the woman and hope the balm wouldn't cause any harm. Eventually, when Sam had finished applying the balm, Reena instructed her to cover the Colonel's back with the cloths, to press the cloth into the balm.

"You will need to apply the balm frequently - do not let the cloth dry," advised Reena as she finished the lower part of his back.

When the Colonel's back was fully covered they rolled him gently onto it. Sam was grateful that he was fully out of it; she knew the movement alone would be causing more pain. Sam checked his stomach gingerly, feeling for any obvious signs of internal bleeding. She manipulated his belly finding nothing to cause further alarm, before moving onto his chest.

"I don't think there's any internal bleeding, but … without the proper equipment only time will tell for sure. There's a hell of a lot of bruising … and a couple of broken ribs as far as I can tell."

The damage on his back put paid to any hopes of binding the ribs for support, and Sam concentrated on dressing the two long gashes across his chest. One was particularly deep, the whiteness of bone showing in the midst of the blood. Shuddering slightly, she carried on working until at last the balm and cloths covered it.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Reena had busied herself with more pots and instructed Teal'c to boil more water. She handed one of the pots to Daniel. "This will help with the pain, it will help him to sleep, but only use it when necessary, too much and he will not waken again, too often and he will crave it badly."

Daniel eyed the pot with wariness and Reena showed him the correct measure. "This is safe, no more than twice in one day though. This …" she passed him another pot, "is something to add to hot water for you all to drink. It will do no harm, it is pleasant and comforting."

"Like tea?" said Daniel, checking the contents.

"Tea? We call it kofa."

Daniel gave the woman a small smile at that. "Kofa, hey we have a drink at home we call coffee. What I wouldn't give for a cup of that right now."

"Try this then, it might surprise you. It is very pleasant."

Daniel was glad of something to do and followed the instructions Reena gave him to make the brew. He sat staring down into the pot while he waited for the water to heat.

"Err, Daniel …" Sam's voice broke into his thoughts.

Daniel looked up to find Sam looking at him with a slight flush on her face.

"Do you think you and Teal'c could … the Colonel's pants are covered in blood, they're soaking wet … he'll be more comfortable if …" she stuttered slightly.

Daniel could have kicked himself for not thinking of it before, and immediately rose to help Teal'c, giving Sam a smile.

While Daniel and Teal'c were making the Colonel more comfortable, Sam moved to the fire.

Reena observed the woman's embarrassment, "You are not bonded with him?" she asked clearly puzzled by Sam's behaviour.

"No, he's my commanding officer, we're not …" Sam faltered, pink blotches appearing on her cheeks.

Daniel listened with amusement as Sam tried to explain their relationship as he helped Teal'c.

"I thought … I am sorry, none of you are bonded?"

"No, no … we're a team, they captured us, we only came to this world to visit, to explore. We don't belong here."

Reena sat beside Sam, her face alight with curiosity. "I know our ways are strange to you, your clothes … but this is your life now, no matter of your past. It would be better if you do not admit you are not bonded and the men take care of you … or … well, let's just say you are."

Sam's face burned a brighter shade of red.

"I can take care of myself," she said, bristling with indignation.

"Others have thought that way, but it is better to just avoid trouble is it not?" said Reena quietly and with conviction.

Daniel certainly didn't bother to intercede; he felt that Reena had handled it quite nicely.

The fire was pleasantly warm and only a light blanket covered Jack, who was now in just his shorts. They settled him on to his best side and used some of the remaining blankets rolled against his lower back to help to stop him turning from his side. They sat together quietly sipping the brew, which was as Reena had promised, very pleasant.

"It grows late, you must all rest, I will send Reda to you, my youngest in the morning and he will show you and Teal'c where you need to go." Reena directed this at Daniel as she rose from the fire. "You will hear the bells when it is time to rise, this gives you plenty of time to get ready and to eat, Reda will bring something so you can finish your food tonight. I will return sometime after the work bell sounds to see how he fairs."

Sam spoke her thanks and she rose and walked to the door with the woman. "Thanks for what you did, really … I … we couldn't …"

Reena stilled her with a hand on her arm. "No need. When you find your feet, I am sure you will be of great help to others also. Remember, do not let the balm dry out, keep applying it, I will bring more tomorrow."

They reheated the food and ate in silence. The Colonel didn't stir at all and Sam couldn't help but keep checking his pulse and feeling to see if he was getting hot. She kept a careful eye on the balm. They sat talking quietly, trying to sort out some plan of action. Escape was obviously not an option for now. Eventually, they turned the lantern down to its lowest and Teal'c stoked the fire to keep it going for the night.

Sam settled down close to the Colonel. She rose once during the night and found the balm beginning to dry. Carefully, she peeled the cloth from his wounds and applied more balm. He stirred slightly under her touch, but didn't flinch or resist. Satisfied the balm was thoroughly applied once more she replaced the cloths and lay down to sleep. She tried to keep her thoughts away from how badly he was hurt and what not only he had suffered, but would be suffering when he awoke … the dread of infection or damage they couldn't see made her feel sick … gradually, her exhausted body dulled her mind and allowed her to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Life In the Shadows – Part Seven

It seemed no time at all before the bells were ringing, startling Sam from a heavy sleep.

Teal'c had already boiled some water and was soon handing Sam and Daniel a cup of the kofa. She sipped half a cup before she gave into the urge to check the Colonel again. She found that the balm needed applying once more and Daniel moved forward to help. He Daniel gasped his horror as the gashes were revealed in all their goriness.

"Christ, Sam …. Thank God he's out of it for the moment … it's …"

"Yeah, I know," she whispered.

They had only just finished their task when a tall youth, though well built for his years, appeared at the doorway. He gave them a shy smile and held out the bundle he carried.

"You must be Reda?" asked Daniel, approaching the young man.

He nodded, "Yes, mother sent this." He thrust the bundle towards Daniel.

Daniel took it and asked him to enter.

"I must get back to break fast but will return to show you where you will work. Eat now, for it will be a long day. Mother will come by later to see how he fairs."

Daniel opened the bundle as the youth left and brightened visibly at the promised food Reena had sent. They settled down to eat. Sam barely touched her food, but ever though the broth was good, she had no appetite, her thoughts continually going back to the Colonel.

"Are you sure about us leaving you alone?" asked Daniel, still reluctant to follow the plan they'd discussed the previous night.

"I'll be fine and I won't be alone, the Colonel's here and Reena will be by later."

Daniel bit back whatever remark he was going to make, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was thinking.

"You both have to take care, work hard and bring plenty of tokens for me to spend," she said, joking with them, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I will do my best, Major Carter," replied Teal'c solemnly.

They'd agreed the best plan for the time being was to make sure they could get enough to eat to survive and the only way to do that was for them to work. They couldn't leave the Colonel alone, and Teal'c and Daniel had both insisted she should stay with him. They needed time to find a way out and for the Colonel to heal, but to do that they had to keep their strengths up and avoid trouble.

Reda appeared shortly and Sam soon found herself alone with the Colonel and her thoughts. She busied herself tidying around and constantly checking the injured man. T was mid-morning when he began to stir again and she quickly knelt besides him.

"Take it easy, Sir," she murmured as she saw a flash of brown appear. She laid a gentle hand on his arm to still him and saw the effort he was making to focus on her voice and face. "Hey," she smiled down at him as his eyes opened fully. "Sir," she began when he made as if to turn, "don't try and move, your back is pretty badly cut up."

She watched him struggling to comprehend her words. The pain he was in was obvious to her watchful gaze despite his attempts to cover it.

The Colonel tried to speak, but only a croaked groan came out. She grabbed the cup of water she had ready and helped him to drink.

"Th ..s," was gasped out after he managed a couple of sips. His eyes regarded hers for a moment before they slammed shut again, the pain obviously too much for him.

His breathing sped up and became harsh gasping, his teeth grinding as he struggled unsuccessfully to contain a cry of pain. It seemed an age before he managed to open his eyes again. Sam found her heart pounding madly in distress for him. His dark eyes fastened onto hers as if holding a lifeline. Her heart clenched in pain for him and she could only watch helplessly as he fought for control.

Eventually, his breathing slowed. "Dan... T …?" he asked.

"Gone to earn our daily bread," said Sam, trying to be cheerful, but the instant she said it she knew she'd made a mistake. She saw the unmistakable flash of guilt in his eyes.

More pain tore his gaze from hers and she watched in distress as he writhed gasping. His face shone with perspiration, as a groan of agony was wrenched from him. Sam scrambled to her feet and with shaking hands found the powder Reena had left and quickly mixed what she thought was enough into the cup of water.

She pushed the cup against his swollen lips, urging him to drink and reluctantly he started to swallow some. It took several minutes of patiently tipping the cup a few drops at a time, in between the spasms of pain that tore through him, but eventually the drug did its job and he began to drift. Several more minutes and he was out for the count.

Sam felt for his pulse and found it to be steady enough, all things considered and only then did she allow herself to collapse on the floor, resting her head on her arms, her knees drawn up to her chest.

Reena entered quietly, she called out to Sam twice before the woman heard her.

'_Shit, way to go Sam, anyone could have crept up on you,'_ she cursed herself. She forced a smile on her lips for Reena's benefit.

"I am sorry to take so long, how is he?" she asked, kneeling besides Sam.

"He woke a little while ago. I gave him some of that stuff you left."

"The dyla. It is good if you are careful with it. The injuries are very painful and will be for quite some time."

Reena began to talk about the things she would need to trade for and soon Sam found herself immersed in the conversation despite her worries. She missed the conversation of a friend, she was missing Janet, but Reena was very pleasant and good company.

Reena spotted the Colonel's blood soaked pants. "I will wash those for you. Is there anything else?"

Sam hesitated. "Honestly, I can do that, just show me …"

"It is better we do not leave Jack alone and I think it is best for you not to go out alone either. You will draw too much attention from the men or the guards."

"I could do with a wash and a change myself, but …"

"I can lend you some clothing and you can wash here whilst I wash your clothes. I will sort some clothes out for Daniel and Teal'c too."

Sam accepted her help gratefully and changed into the clothes Reena soon returned with. She had settled for a wash down with warm water and some of the soap Reena gave her. She would have like to wash her hair as well, but decided to wait.

Reena was soon back with the wet clothing and helped to string a line near the fire to dry them.

"I don't know how I can repay your kindness …" began Sam, feeling a little awkward.

"Don't you worry, the good people always try to help each other, or many of us would not survive long. You will no doubt repay my kindness in some way to others. That's how it works." Sam smoothed the long skirt down self-consciously and Reena continued. "You should wear women's clothing - it suits you. You are very pretty, Sam."

Sam blushed. "I only wear those things when we are working," she said and then as she thought about it, realised that the jeans she loved would be classed as men's clothing too.

Reena laughed at her discomfort. "Your Jack will think you very beautiful when he sees you like this."

Sam faltered and darted a nervous look to check the Colonel was still indeed out of it.

"Err; Reena … the Colonel isn't mine …"

"And why do you keep calling him the Colonel?" interrupted the woman.

Sam sighed, wondering how best to explain it, never really understanding why herself, well, perhaps … yeah ok, she knew why …. "Colonel is his rank; it's a sign of respect that I refer to him as by that, or sir. He calls me Carter or major."

"Ah, when you are working as your team?" said Reena, thinking of what Sam had said earlier.

"Yes, as a team."

"But surely, here …. It cannot be considered … improper …?" she struggled with the last word, smiling as Sam nodded her agreement.

"I do not understand … ah, well ... It is time for me to get some food sorted out. I be back later with food for you to prepare to give the men when they return from work."

Sam once more pressed her thanks on the woman, relieved she didn't delve any further into the where's and why fore's of it.

Feeling exhausted and with nothing else to do she lay down close to the Colonel and began to drift into sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

A note in reply to a review - yes, this story is complete, but I am beta'ing it again for Jackie as I go and I only have time to do a certain number of pages a day, usually between four and six. I post each part when it is ready, between writing my own stories plus doing other things. I can, of course, post it all in the one go, unbeta'd – all sixty-eight pages that remain. Do you want me to? Or I could leave it several days between posts and send a larger section, but I certainly can't beta and post more than what I am doing daily. Flatkatsi

Life In the Shadows – Part Eight

Jack felt the pounding of his skull as his body drifted into consciousness. The spikes of pain ran through his head setting the nerves screaming around his body, seeming to collect more pain along the way and feeding it back up to his head.

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to keep his breathing steady, trying to minimise the agony it caused, the burn in his chest running a close second to the fire on his back.

As his eyes began to focus they fastened on the figure which lay close to him. The strange clothing alarmed him at first until the familiar blond head came into focus.

The pain spiked again and the sweat began to pour off his body, rolling down his face. His breathing sped up despite his best efforts as his body craved the oxygen the pain seemed to eat up.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam wasn't sure what had disturbed her. She rolled onto her back, her gaze automatically resting on the Colonel.

"Shit!" She realised he was awake and in severe pain. She scrambled to her knees and leaned close.

"Hi," Jack managed to croak out, his eyes once more pinned to hers.

Sam brushed her hand against the side of his face. She wet a cloth and gently pressed the coolness against his heated flesh, lending him some comfort.

"Take it easy, sir, its ok, I'm here." Even as she said them, she realised how inane her words must sound.

His eyes screwed up tightly as he gasped. "S…ok," he croaked, the movement pulling on his split lips, causing them to begin to bleed a little once more.

"Don't try and talk. Here …" Sam lifted the cup to his lips and began to patiently dribble some liquid in. Once he'd taken enough, she continued to bathe his face and neck gently, trying her best to sooth him, until gradually he slipped back into sleep.

It wasn't long, however, before he became restless once more and Sam had to give the Colonel more of the dyla in an effort to settle him again. It seemed an age before Reena returned again. Sam expressed her worry to Reena but she was soon reassured.

"It is to be expected. He can't take a full dose in one go, so he is bound to wake frequently. As long as you don't give him more than I showed you in one day, do not be concerned, give him little and frequently."

Reena showed Sam a variation of the stew she'd prepared the day before and soon had a pot on the fire cooking for when the men returned from work before she left Sam again, promising to see her later.

All too soon it seemed, the Colonel was waking again. This time he refused water, though his pain was evident. Sam wrung the cloth out and bathed him.

"You should drink this, it will help," she urged.

"Dan .. T .. still work?" he asked quietly, his voice still hoarse.

She could see the effort it cost him to talk. "Yes, we won't see them until later," she replied, knowing full well he wouldn't take the dyla until he was ready.

"Had … had a look … around?" he asked, trembling with the effort of talking. His speech was slow and slurred and Sam had to listen carefully.

"Not yet, sir. Reena has been showing us the ropes. She's helped us out with food too." Sam left unsaid that she couldn't and wouldn't leave him alone.

The Colonel's face showed puzzlement. "Ree ..?" he asked.

"One of the workers. She's been a great help, she gave me the stuff for your cuts and … and other things." Sam didn't want to go on about the dyla. She began to talk about what they did know, which, granted, wasn't much. She could see he was struggling to follow her, and soon he lost the battle and slept again.

Sam soon found herself sleeping again and it was with dismay she found a hand on her shoulder shaking her awake. She rolled with a start and found Daniel kneeling over her.

"Jeez, sorry, I …" She got up quickly, feeling incredibly guilty that she'd slept again while they had been working, and working hard from the looks of them.

"Sorry … was it tough?" she asked sheepishly.

Daniel smothered a yawn. "Yeah, hard work, but it went okay I think. We got some tokens." He held his hand out to show what they'd earned. "Want the housekeeping?" he asked with a grin.

Sam slapped him lightly on the shoulder, and then regretted it as Daniel made a face.

"I could do with a hot bath," he moaned, stretching his stiff body.

"Reena has lent us some clothes, perhaps you could go wash."

"Um, yeah, I noticed your clothes. We were going to wash on the way back, but we wanted to check on you and Jack first. How's he been?"

"He's been awake a little, not much, but in a lot of pain."

A small cough at the doorway alerted them to the fact that a young girl, perhaps in her late teens, stood at the doorway.

"I am Serena, Reena sent me to say she is sorry she could not return as someone was injured and had need of her. She said I should sit with the injured man Jack, if you wish to go out with your … family for provisions?" she hesitated over the 'family'.

Sam was reluctant to leave the Colonel with a stranger, but commonsense dictated they needed supplies and she was better acquainted with what they would need than the two men. She gave the girl strict instructions to not touch the Colonel unless he was fully awake and reluctantly gathered the men a change of clothes and joined Teal'c and Daniel.

Teal'c led the way to the river and Sam joined the other women to wash away from the men. She was regarded with a little curiosity, but nothing unfriendly. Much refreshed she waited for Teal'c and Daniel to finish their ablutions. Sam heard the chatter of the women who were casting glances down the river to where the men were washing. Her team mates were attracting all the attention and some of the comments made her go quite pink.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Serena sat quietly beside Jack. Wringing the cloth out, she bathed his face and neck, straying down between the cloth strips on his body too, curiously. She sat humming softly to herself as she worked. She'd witnessed the punishment along with the others and wondered how he was still alive. There were scars on his body, obviously old scars - they showed he was certainly a warrior before he came to the mine. She'd heard first hand from one of the new girls how the man had shielded her and then looked out for them on the rest of the journey, practically carrying the girls the rest of the way.

Serena's admiration for the hero knew no bounds. For someone to risk their life for a stranger was something new … the good people helped each other, but not at the risk of their own lives … she'd dreamed of finding a man who could live up to her romantic expectations. Despite their hard life, she still had dreams … and this man looked likely to be able to fulfil them. He was certainly much older than she would have normally thought proper to bond with, but his beauty and strength still shined out from his battered body and she paid it no heed. She'd heard Reena say the woman wasn't really bonded but … well she would find out.

A flicker of brown alerted her and she stopped humming. The man's eyes held puzzlement and he regarded her curiously. She gazed down into the darkest, most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen, her young heart fluttering wildly, her body reminding her quite strongly that she was a woman as a frisson of excitement rose in her breast.

"Cass …" he croaked out.

She smiled at him … her brightest smile. "I am Serena. Rest, you are safe."

His frown deepened for a moment, and then he seemed to focus on her more clearly. She saw him flick his gaze around, obviously looking for his family.

"Your family are safe, getting provisions. Rest."

Serena returned to her humming, pressing the cloth gently once more to cool his face. She realised he was in pain, but he held still and eventually his breathing evened out.

"They will not be long," she spoke softly, noticing his eyes followed her every move as she put some dyla into the cup of water. Deftly she mixed it and knelt back beside him. She cupped his head to assist him to drink. He balked at first, but Serena met his eyes. "It is safe, you are in need, you must rest. I would not harm you, I promise."

He regarded her face for a moment before giving a slight nod and she tipped the cup to his lips. Serena patiently trickled the dyla into him, only satisfied when he'd managed a good portion. She sat humming softly again, brushing her fingers through his soft gray hair, watching with satisfaction as he relaxed and once more slept.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Life In the Shadows – Part Nine

Daniel was the first to arrive back at their quarters. He stopped dead in the doorway as he saw the young girl with the light from the fire casting a glow over her face, giving her an ethereal quality, her long hair shining. He watched for a few seconds, enthralled by the sight, and the soft melody of her humming. He felt the brief surge of desire flood through him and chastised himself as quickly as the thought occurred - the girl was … well, a girl!

Sam prodded him in the back, making him jump with a guilty flush. "Come on, Daniel, what's the hold up?" she demanded.

He moved further into the room and watched Sam stop short as she saw the girl's hand threading its way through the Colonel's hair. The way Serena was caressing it shrieked of an intimacy he knew Sam would never demonstrate.

Then Serena seemed to only just notice them and smiled sweetly. "He woke briefly, but I gave him some dyla and he rests again." Sam's face must have shown concern for Serena frowned as the woman approached her. "I was very careful how much I gave. You can give him the rest later."

Daniel realised Sam was hovering, in her 'mother hen' mode, as Jack would call it.

"Thanks," said Daniel, coming to Serena's rescue. He still felt disconcerted by the image of her as entered, his senses were still heightened by the flare of desire he'd felt and the guilt was still flooding through him. Serena gave him a charming smile, her hand continuing to thread softly through Jack's hair.

Teal'c quietly placed the supplies he carried at the back of the room and picked up the buckets, one for water and one for fuel.

Serena noticed the supplies and gave Teal'c a shy smile. "You have earned well today," she commented.

"We will do better as we become more accustomed to the labour," acknowledged Teal'c.

"You are very lucky to be provided for so well, Sam," said Serena, "Which of these is your mate?"

Daniel could almost feel Sam's gall rising at the remark and he moved closer to the girl. He'd also noticed that Serena hadn't stopped stroking Jack's head, and knew that that had to be annoying Sam as well. Despite how Sam protested, he knew how she felt about Jack.

"We're like family, we're not bonded," said Daniel, hoping to disarm the situation.

"Oh." Serena looked a bit puzzled, and then brightened visibly. "So … he is not bonded?" She indicated Jack with her head.

Daniel watched Sam open her mouth and then close it again. Daniel shrugged "Well …" He hesitated, not wanting Sam to 'rip him a new one' as Jack would have put it. He hesitated because he knew he was damned in the eyes of Sam whether he said yes or no.

"Good," replied Serena, seeming satisfied she'd had her answer. "I must go now and see to my chores. I will come visit tomorrow."

Daniel could feel Sam bristling again, but she didn't answer as she knelt to begin checking the dressings on Jack.

"Thank you, Serena, that will be … um nice …" he finished lamely. '_Oops I'm a dead man'_ he thought, cringing as the girl left. "Err, Teal'c, I'll come help you with the water." He rushed out before Teal'c could respond and before Sam could throw anything at him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam tended to the Colonel's back. The raw flesh seemed to be keeping clean, with no sign of inflammation around the open wounds. She shuddered slightly as she applied the balm, her blue eyes troubled as she worked. She was trying to figure out why she felt so … antagonistic towards the young girl. It was only as she was finishing up that it hit her … she was jealous! She was jealous that the girl could sit there and touch the Colonel so intimately without embarrassment, without anyone passing judgement on her actions, something Sam longed to do herself … so longed to do ….

The thoughts of running her hands over his body … it was something she only permitted herself when alone, at night … in her own bed, never when they were off world together, never when he was so dangerously close. She shook herself and covered him once more with the blanket. She said a silent prayer for him, sending thanks for Reena, for the balm and the dyla.

Teal'c and Daniel made a couple of trips replenishing the fuel and water. Sam had calmed down by the time they all sat at the fire. She felt a little ashamed of her actions and began to dish up the food. She heaped the food onto the men's plates, giving herself a small portion. She handed Daniel his plate and met his direct stare. His eyes flicking to the meagre portion on hers. He opened his mouth and Sam knew he was going to protest, but she forestalled him.

"You and Teal'c need the energy. I've just been here all day." Daniel still seemed unhappy though, so she continued. "When the Colonel's better I'll be pinching yours, don't worry, now eat," she ordered.

Daniel shrugged and ate without further preamble. She watched as both men attacked their food ravenously and vowed to try and get more to bulk it up for them tomorrow. They'd not long finished eating when Daniel collapsed onto his 'bed'; a blanket on the ground, snoring softly within a few minutes and Teal'c immersed himself in meditation.

Sam realised she needed to get something prepared for morning and after clearing up she examined their meagre supplies. Reena made a timely appearance just as Sam was realising she didn't have a clue what to do with the bag of stuff Reena had told her to get. Reena, laughingly explained how to make the thick broth everyone had for the first meal of the day and soon it was under way, ready to be just re-heated in the morning.

They settled by the fire with a cup of kofa. "How is he?" asked Reena, with a nod of her head towards Jack.

"The wounds seem to be staying clean. He's certainly not fevered."

"That is good. He is strong thankfully. He will heal, but it will take a while, and the pain will not be good."

"Serena gave him more dyla earlier; he's not yet woken again."

"Ah, Serena," commented Reena with a smile, "You have competition there, Sam."

Sam pretended not to know what Reena was driving at.

"Serena has set herself for your man. She was overjoyed earlier to find he is not bonded."

Sam's felt her face flush. "He's not my man." she said with as much firmness as she could muster.

"Sam, please, I have seen how you look at him. I watched you as they beat him, I understand how you feel."

"We are a team. He is my commanding officer and a friend." hissed Sam.

The woman shrugged. "No matter, but you have competition."

Sam sucked in a breath. "She's far too young. She's a child!"

"She is a young woman, usually bonded well before that age, but Serena has … well always refused any would-be suitors and her father allows her to …"

"He's over twice her age." interrupted Sam with a snort.

Reena raised a placating hand along with a brow that would have done Teal'c proud.

"He is a strong, capable warrior, as indicated by him reaching his age. He's already proved his worth. The youngsters who came in with you have already been singing his praises and filled Serena's head."

Sam opened her mouth to speak, but Reena placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can see what she sees, Sam, and so do you, for all your protest. A strong man who is willing to fight and to put others first attracts much attention here, it is not the way we are used to. He is a hero in Serena and others eyes. That he is handsome too is only the bonus. You must have noticed the looks Daniel and Teal'c also draw?"

It was on the tip of Sam's tongue to ask why Serena hadn't jumped on Daniel or Teal'c when she realised she knew exactly why.

"I would have had designs on him myself if I had not seen that he is spoken for in your eyes," said Reena with a smile.

'_Over my dead body!'_ was Sam's silent response. She gave herself a mental shake. They wouldn't be hanging around for too long. As soon as the Colonel was well enough they would find a way out.

Reena helped Sam to apply the balm again. Sam felt clumsy all of a sudden compared to the other woman's gentle touch and as if to press the point home the Colonel began to stir. He moaned and flinched, his back arching in protest as Sam's fingers spread the balm.

"Sir, hold still." Sam's voice came out sharper than she intended, trying to hide the distress she was feeling at the pain she was causing him.

Reena gave Sam a quick look and moved around to face Jack.

"Ssh," she crooned softly, "try and remain still, let the balm begin to work."

The Colonel opened his eyes at the strange voice, slowly coming to focus on Reena. She gently lifted his head and pressed some water to his lips. Sam watched, feeling helpless. loathe to continue her application of the balm for the moment.

"Carter?" gasped out Jack, his eyes searching around.

"I'm here, sir. We need to redress your injuries, I'm sorry." Her voice was just a whisper.

"S'ok," he murmured, seeming to relax at the sound of her voice.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Total Randomness for pointing out I had forgotten to allow anonymous reviews when I set up Jackie's account - it's fixed now, so all those anonymous reviews can flow in. LOL. Jackie wanted me to tell you how much she appreciates the reviews she is getting. She's stunned by your response to her fic. Flatkatsi (Remember to read her other fic 'The Coldest of Hearts' posted under my name)

Life In the Shadows – Part Ten

The pain and the panic Jack had felt when he first awoke began to calm. At first he'd thought he was back at the whipping post before his awareness kicked in. He regarded the woman sitting in front of him with curiosity as he realised it wasn't the young girl from …. well before ….

"I am Reema," the woman informed him.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, trying to place what Sam had told him. As Sam resumed applying the balm, his eyes screwed tight with pain, his body tensing.

"I'm sorry Sir." Sam's voice came from behind again.

"S'okay." He breathed out.

He felt the sensation of a cool cloth on his face and felt one of his hands being cradled. He flinched at the touch, realising it was the stranger, but then the pain came more fiercely and he grasped the hand holding it tightly. It was a couple of minutes before he was able to speak.

"Dan … T…?" he asked, wondering just when his voice had ever sounded so distant and weak before.

"They are sleeping," Reena told him.

"Oh …" His brain took that much in. "Night?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"It is evening. Their labours have worn them out."

Jack digested that. He felt badly that his friends were toiling to keep them alive. He realised it would be some time before he could be of use, and that cut him deeply, that and the fact there would be no chance of escape for a while … unless …

Reena's voice cut into his thoughts again. "If you can stay awake for a little while it would be better for you."

The burning on his back began to ease, replaced by a slight tingling sensation. He guessed the balm was beginning to work, but he wished the burning in his chest would ease too. He heard Sam wiping her hands and was aware of her coming around to his front, so he opened his eyes and gave her a weak smile. Her response warmed his heart, making him forget everything else for a moment, but his training was already kicking in – plus, he was curious.

"How long?" he asked.

"Two days," said Sam, not questioning what he meant. She knew. So often they didn't really need words at all.

"We haven't yet had a chance to …" Sam broke off and cast a quick glance to Reena. Jack understood she didn't want to say anything else in front of the woman. As helpful as Reena might be, she just might report any notion of escape.

"Everyone's okay," continued Sam, somewhat lamely, but she gave him another smile.

"Not got the decorators in yet, then?" he gave her a grin as his eyes took in what he could see of their quarters.

Sam smiled again, her eyes flashing with amusement.

Reena favoured Jack with a puzzled look and put a hand quickly to his forehead.

"There is no fever," she said as though she expected it.

That tickled Jack's sense of humour, and he gave a choked laugh, unfortunately, it turned into a coughing fit. Sam held him as best she could, supporting him gently. Shards of pain shot through his chest as he coughed. "Crap," he gasped as the coughing subsided, leaving him breathless and in even more pain.

Sam helped Jack to settle down, giving him a few sips of water. She brushed his forehead gently, her voice soothing his senses. "Okay?" she asked.

The touch of her hand felt magic, and the pain became a not too distant memory. "Fine," he mumbled, trying to savour the moment.

Jack heard Reena snort, "Humph!"

He opened his eyes and gave Reena a pained look. "Not another doc!" he moaned.

Reena looked from Jack to Sam, confused.

Sam grinned. "He means a healer," she explained, laughing.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam was so glad to see the Colonel responding, his humour showing he was in more control, despite the pain. She realised that was what she had badly missed the last couple of days.

As Jack grinned again, she saw how Reena returned the smile, her eyes lighting up as she regarded the man before her.

"Men!" said Reena with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, we're the same all over," he agreed.

Sam felt the prickle of jealousy, and it was only slightly assuaged when the Colonel turned his attention to her with another smile. She returned the smile wholeheartedly. She wondered yet again how on earth … how in the universe … this man … this one man … could make her feel … so … so like jello inside, make her heart race and her senses sing with just a look. _'God, you are pathetic, major,'_ she chastised herself.

She offered him more water, her attention firmly on the Colonel as he sipped. She heard Reena's voice as the other woman rose.

"I will leave you to rest. I will see you tomorrow, unless you have need of me."

Sam thanked Reena warmly, the jealousy taking a back seat once more and returned her attention to the Colonel as soon as the woman left.

"Do you think you could eat something?" she asked.

"Ugh, no thanks." His eyes were drooping again, "uh …"

"Sir?" she asked, puzzled.

"Uh, um, need to pee," he said, somewhat pink about the ears.

"Ah, oh, okay." Sam looked around for the jar Teal'c had located and set aside for just such a purpose.

Jack rolled slightly, bringing a leg up. "Uh, Carter, where's my pants?"

"Safe and clean for now, sir. They were a bit bloody. Reena washed them, along with my stuff." Sam found the jar and returned to him, holding it out. "Erm, can you manage?" she asked, flushing herself.

"If you help me up first."

"That's not a good idea, sir." She frowned, holding the jar closer to him.

"Trust me, Carter, the only way I can pee lying down is when I have no control whatsoever, or Doc sticks a couple of feet of tubing in."

"Couple of feet?" grinned Sam, the idea tickling her sense of mischief.

"That's what it feels like," said Jack with a grimace, "Now help me up, my bladder feels like a basketball."

Teal'c rose from the shadows. "I will assist you, O'Neill."

"Hey, T, buddy. Thanks."

"It is good to see you awake," said Teal'c as he moved closer.

Sam gave in to being out numbered. She really didn't want the Colonel to be moving around yet, but then again she didn't fancy cleaning up any accidents either and that dyla was a strong sedative.

Between them they got Jack to a standing position. She saw the way he bit down to stop any sound coming from him. Fresh blood trickled once more from the re-opened wounds on his lips, but he only uttered the odd low grunt. She felt his hand gripping her shoulder painfully. She tried not to flinch, and purposely kept her eyes averted from his almost naked body. '_Too close, much too close.'_

A little devil inside sparked the mischief again. "Want me to hold it, sir?" she managed to ask with a straight face. She heard the slight gasp from Jack and he turned his head to her, mouth agape. "The jar, Colonel, shall I hold the jar?" She was bursting to grin, but held it in.

The Colonel looked her in the eyes; colour suffusing his face and neck. "Make yourself useful over there, Major," he blustered at last. "T can do the heavy lifting," he quipped, seeming to recover.

"I will only hold the jar, O'Neill, unless you require further assistance with the heavy lifting," responded the Jaffa, dead pan.

Sam hurriedly cut short a snort of laughter as she moved away. She watched Jack fix the Jaffa with a glare that would have withered many a lesser man, but Teal'c didn't even blink.

"Is it pick on the Colonel day today?" spluttered Jack. "Just hold the god-damned jar, Teal'c, before I bust."

Sam coughed to hide her choked laugh and busied herself at the far side of their room. The sound of passing water seemed to last forever, but at last she heard the sigh of relief from the Colonel.

"Okay, Carter, its safe."

Sam carefully took the smirk off her face and went to assist Teal'c to lie him down again.

She could see the pain he was in and it quickly sobered her. He groaned, his fresh agony obvious, and she quickly retrieved the cup with the dyla in it and gave him a few sips.

Teal'c left to dispose of the contents of the jar, returning quickly. He sat down close to Sam, both watching silently as Jack's breathing evened out as he drifted into sleep.

"There was the presence of blood in O'Neill's water," Teal'c informed her quietly.

Sam bit her lip anxiously. "A lot?" she questioned. Teal'c shook his head. "Let's hope it's nothing that won't sort itself out. His kidneys are bound to be bruised, with the blows he's taken. We can only keep a close watch."

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Life In the Shadows – Part Eleven

All too soon it was morning and Teal'c and Daniel were once more off to work. The pattern repeated itself for the next few days. Jack was beginning to heal, and doing quite well despite the pain he was in. He was awake for longer periods, needing only the occasional dose of the dyla.

Whenever Jack was awake Sam urged him to drink, not just to flush his kidneys but to hydrate him. As yet though, she hadn't managed to get him to eat anything.

"Careful, Major, my capacity isn't endless," he grinned as she passed him yet another cup of water.

Sam returned the grin. "Well, unless you want my help there, sir, you will have to wait for the boys to come back."

Jack choked a little on the water. "Jeez, don't keep doing that," he complained when he caught his breath. He watched her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Doing what, sir?" She contrived to look innocent.

Jack didn't bother to respond. He felt more awake today and a little better, with the pain easing up more each day.

"Wanna help me up for a while?" he asked again, as he had every day.

"No, sir, definitely not." Was the short reply, the same as it was every day.

"Come on, Carter," he cajoled, "I need to move around a bit."

"Sir, you need to rest, not aggravate the injuries. It's too soon for walkabout."

He pulled a face at her, but she ignored him.

"You've been taking lessons from Doc," he accused her.

She sighed. "How about some food?" He grimaced again and she seemed to change tact. "What about you eat a little something and tonight when Teal'c and Daniel get back they can help walk you?"

Jack gave her a frown. "I am not a dog, Major."

"No, sir," she grinned at him, "sorry, sir, bad expression." She didn't look a bit sorry as she continued, "The broth?"

He debated whether he could get away with the not eating part and hesitating for a moment before agreeing.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam quickly warmed the broth before the Colonel could change his mind, glad he'd at least agreed to try something. He needed to get something inside to help begin to replace the heavy blood loss he'd suffered. The second the broth was warm enough she wasn't going to give him any chance to refuse and sat at the ready in front of him holding the spoon out.

"Open wide …. sir." The 'sir' came a beat later.

Jack gave her an indignant look. "No airplane?" he asked, raising a brow at her.

Sam giggled and shook her head, wishing she'd thought of it first. She would have paid a month's salary to have seen his face if she had dared to do that.

To both their surprise he reluctantly managed quite a bit of the broth and settled down again a little sleepily.

The morning passed quietly, Jack just dozing on and off, as Sam did her chores.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack watched Sam working, the firelight glancing off her hair and her face as she concentrated on her tasks. The sound she made as she moved around was familiar and comforting. He was quite content to lie and watch her work, savouring the opportunity to watch without fear of being accused of inappropriate behaviour. Occasionally Sam would stop and give him a look and a smile before returning to her task, and to Jack that was better than any happy juice Doc could have provided.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was an hour or so later that Serena made an appearance, making a beeline straight for Jack.

"You look so much better today," she commented, sitting besides him.

Jack looked at her steadily, obviously his brain sifting through some information. "Erm, Serena, right?" he asked.

Sam had given the girl a quick smile as she entered. Her daily visits were almost a ritual and thankfully the Colonel had been asleep when she came - up until now that was. She carried on working but listened intently to the conversation. When she heard the Colonel's words she almost threw the pot she was cleaning down on the floor. '_Diplomats, heads of states, four-star generals and you screw up their names'_ she thundered to herself.

"Yes, you remember me," said Serena with a cloying giggle. "I have come each day to see you but you have not been awake. You are awake today," she added with another giggle.

"I guess," mumbled Jack.

Serena put a hand out to touch his face and Jack drew his head back in surprise. She let her hand drop as she saw his reaction. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks. Carter's taking real good care of me."

Sam felt ridiculous as she swelled under the light praise and moved closer to them.

"Carter?" was the puzzled response.

"Err, Sam," he mumbled.

"Then why do you call her Carter?"

Sam sat besides them, not wanting to miss the Colonel's explanation.

"It's her name too."

"I see - her family name?"

"Yes," said Jack with a sigh.

"That is rude!" exclaimed the girl.

Sam flicked an amused glance to her CO, but his face gave nothing away.

"We are soldiers where we come from and Car … Sam, is under my command."

Serena still looked puzzled. "Do you call Teal'c and Daniel by their family name also?"

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes impatiently. "Uh, Car … Sam, do you wanna …."

Sam took pity on him and began yet another explanation. "Teal'c and Daniel are not military, they have no rank, even though they are under the Colonel's command."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"I thought your name was Jack O'Neill?" said Serena.

Jack closed his eyes. The whole thing was annoying him, partly because he knew they really didn't need to be putting themselves through this, and partly because there was no way in hell he would try and explain the real reason behind it.

He half listened as Sam began the whole explanation of protocol etc.

Serena nodded her understanding. "I see, but to me you are Jack and Sam. You may call each other how you see fit, but when you begin to mix with the others they will also think it is strange."

"Reena said that too," said Sam, sounding thoroughly fed up by it all.

"Okay," said Jack, opening his eyes. "From now on, Carter, it's just Sam and I'm Jack. I cannot put up with any more explanations every time we open our mouths."

Sam gave a laugh. "And that is the first time you've gone through it here Jack."

Jack watched as she laughed. His name on her lips gave him a feeling of warmth, dangerous warmth. He realised the barrier that had stood for so long was lifting and God help him - he liked it.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Serena watched the interaction between the two - the comfortable way they had with each other. She'd watched how Sam had cared for Jack, and seen her patience with him, but up until now, despite what Reena had warned her of, she hadn't thought of Sam as a rival for his affections. She inserted herself back into the conversation and laughed prettily, leaning in closer to Jack, completely ignoring how reserved he was with her.

Reena arrived at that point and asked Sam to go 'shopping'.

Serena pounced on the opportunity to stay with Jack alone. "I will remain until you return in case Jack should need anything."

Jack protested. "I'm ok, you can go with them.".

"I will keep you company," declared Serena as she swished her long hair over one shoulder, a determined expression on her face.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	12. Chapter 12

An extra long part today, because I'm not sure if I'll have time to post one tomorrow - enjoy.

You dreamt you were Jack's sister, Phoenixfeather? Funny, I frequently dream I'm his... LOL... nope, not going there.

Flatkatsi

Life In the Shadows – Part Twelve

Sam gathered the tokens she had and joined Reena, a little reluctantly, but she responded to Reena's urging to hurry up before the best had gone.

"Won't be long Jack," she called, with a last look to them before leaving.

They made their way down to the 'shop' of sorts. Teal'c and Daniel were apparently earning quite well as Teal'c was quite capable of doing the work of two men.

"Your family is strong. Once Jack is on his feet, you will be considered a wealthy woman, until someone steals Teal'c and Daniel."

Sam told herself they would be long gone before that happened. Daniel had complained quite vocally about the women and the 'feeling up' he had to endure on occasion. Teal'c had said nothing, however.

Jack was on the mend now, but Daniel and Teal'c had both refused Sam's offer to work in the mine, and they'd all strongly protested, including Reena, when she expressed a desire to explore the mine on her own to seek a way out. Reena was greatly respected by the workers and the guards alike and that afforded Sam some measure of safety, but the looks she was given by the men, she admitted to herself, made her uncomfortable.

"But you must be careful …"

Sam realised with a start that Reena was speaking to her.

"Sorry?" she apologised, struggling to pay attention to what the woman was saying.

"The unbonded women are vying for attention from Daniel and Teal'c. They have yet to catch sight of your Jack and then you had better watch out," teased Reena, but her voice carried a warning.

"Oh, they've not a hope in hell," muttered Sam.

"Sorry?" Reena didn't quite catch Sam's words.

"I said Jack will soon be well," Sam replied, realising she'd uttered the words out loud.

She decided to get Reena to escort her around the mine more, using the opportunity to recon and build up a better picture, claiming curiosity, and Reena agreed once they had made their trade at the shop.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Serene smiled at Jack. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I'll … I think I'll just sleep for a while." Jack felt uncomfortable in her presence somehow, but was not sure why. He turned a little, trying to settle, but the stiffness of his limbs and the pull on his ribs made him wince. He closed his eyes, resolutely trying to block out her presence.

A firm pressure on his blanket-covered thigh startled him and he opened his eyes to find Serena leaning in really closely. "Um, watchya doing?" he asked, swallowing nervously as he tried to sit up a little.

"Do you need something to relax you?" she asked and ran her tongue over her lips seductively.

Jack took a gulp of air. "No … nope, I'm ok." He stuttered, thoroughly embarrassed.

She almost purred. "Really? You don't look very comfortable," she said. leaning closer still.

Jack let his head fall back with a thump, closing his eyes. The ground he was praying for to open up and swallow him was just so not going to do that. He'd thought of Serena as a child, but clearly she certainly didn't think she was. He opened his eyes and the word vamp came to mind. He squirmed slightly, trying to move further away, but the firm pressure on his thigh returned. He reached for her hand to remove it, only to have his grasped tightly.

"Do you not like me?" Serena asked, dismay clear in her large eyes.

Jack took a breath … women he could deal with, Carter … he could deal with … well just maybe, on a good day that was … but this was a bit more than he could handle. For someone he thought of as little more than a child to put something so blatantly on offer alarmed and sickened him.

"Serena, look I'm … umm…."

She didn't allow him to finish speaking as she quickly pressed her mouth to his, running her hand over his groin. The special ops trained Colonel … panicked and for a few seconds he wasn't able to do or think anything.

A loud cough from the doorway roused Jack and he gave the girl a determined push away, wincing as the effort pulled on his ribs. Serena fell back, sitting on her bottom abruptly with an angry exclamation.

Jack took a gulp of air and looked to see Daniel standing at the doorway with a shocked expression written all over his face.

"Crap!" Jack closed his eyes, partly against the pain flaring up in his chest, partly because the expression Daniel wore mirrored his own shock at Serena's behaviour.

Serena gave Daniel a sly look and gathered herself up. "I will see you tomorrow, Jack," she said softly and swept past the man in the doorway, who was still standing there, confounded.

Jack didn't even bother to respond to her goodbye, he opened his eyes, trying to shift himself to a more comfortable position, but failing.

He muttered a faint "Crap." again as the pain flared up with more severity.

"Good!" spat the archaeologist.

Jack fixed a glare on Daniel. "Excuse me?"

"For Christ's sake, Jack, she's little more than a child." Daniel moved over to Jack as he spoke.

"Jail-bait. Hell, I know, but I didn't touch her," said Jack, feeling put out that Daniel would believe anything to the contrary.

His friend frowned. "It didn't look like that from over there. You were all over her."

"Damn it, she was all over me you mean!"

"You're well over twice her age … you're …"

"Yeah, old enough to be her grandfather … Daniel, just what do you take me for? I swear, she pounced."

"Pounced?" echoed Daniel as he squatted down besides his friend.

"Pounced. I didn't stand a chance."

Daniel paused to stare at Jack, pushing his glasses up his nose with a bloody finger. "Special ops Colonel couldn't handle a …" he began.

Jack squinted at the other man's hand, frowning. "What's the blood?"

Daniel clasped his hand back over his other forearm. "Err, it's just a cut, but Teal'c said I should get it cleaned and covered. Don't change the subject … she's a ..."

"Look, for cryin' out loud, I did nothing, absolutely nothing to encourage her I swear … I was trying to sleep and … well, she pounced."

"Pounced," repeated Daniel.

"Daniel, if you keep repeating that I swear I'm gonna …"

"Okay, okay," Daniel raised his hands in surrender and then grimaced at the blood on them.

"Christ, grab the stuff so I can take care of that," Jack ordered.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel bit his lip and collected some water and cloths as well as the balm before dropping down to sit beside Jack. The Colonel rolled carefully to his side and began to clean the cut.

"It should be stitched," he commented as he cleaned it.

Daniel shook his head. "It'll be ok, just use that stuff. It's good."

"Yeah, I know," said Jack with a grimace.

"What about Serena?" asked Daniel as Jack finished up with the bandage.

"Uh?"

"Serena," Daniel repeated, slightly exasperated.

He'd realised Jack was telling the truth once he'd got over the shock. He thought back over what he'd actually seen … and that was her kissing and groping at Jack. He realised though, and not without just a little shame, that he could well understand anything else, because he'd also been startled by the girl's physical attributes.

He pulled his thoughts back into the present.

"Serena - what are you going to do about her?" he sighed impatiently. "It's obvious she's got a crush on you," he continued, with a wince as Jack tightened the knot of the bandage none too gently.

"More like desperate for a husband," said a voice from the doorway.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Both men jumped at the sound of Sam's voice as she came into the room with her small sack of goods.

"What?" said Jack. '_Doh, quick recovery there,'_ he chided, wondering just how much Sam had overheard.

"Well, could be … Serena … pounced." Daniel recited the word with obvious glee.

Jack winced. The man was enjoying this way too much. He threw the archaeologist a withering glare, but Daniel just ignored him.

"Good job I had to come back, Sam, otherwise his honour would have been severely compromised, I think." Daniel stood up and then looked back down at Jack with an innocent look on his face. "Oops," he mouthed with an exaggerated wince. He turned to Sam and announced his intention to get back to work before anyone could say anything else.

Jack watched as Sam's expression turned from puzzled to seriously pissed.

"Daniel," growled Jack.

"Later, Jack, I've got to go earn our daily bread," said Daniel sarcastically as he left.

Jack winced at that. It was eating him up being laid up and the fact that Daniel and Teal'c were labouring all day to keep them going made it even worse.

He heard Sam banging about at the back of the room. Good job there were no doors for her to slam … wait, if they'd had a front door this wouldn't be happening. He'd have got Serena off him before … ack, if 'ifs and ands' were pots and pans … he heard his grandmother's favourite expression. He shook himself back to the present, again wincing as a pot made contact heavily with something, no doubt Sam wishing it was his head.

He felt himself curl a little inside. Silent treatment always freaked him out. He'd always hated that from Sara, much preferring that any argument was over and done with and he was forgiven … and could get on with the make up sex – _'Aagh, don't go there, Jack,'_ he screamed at himself. Make up sex with Sam – sooo not a good idea to even think about. She was much more likely to give him a right hook.

Damn, even the thought of a right hook didn't stop his body's reaction to his initial thoughts of make up sex with Sam. Panicking for the second time that day, he rolled and the sudden pressure on his ribs made him gasp.

'_Oh, yeah pain. That sorts that problem out – way to go,'_ he congratulated himself. He lay still for a moment to get his breathing under control. It was several seconds before he realised that a pair of dusty boots were level with his head. He followed the body trail upwards; his eyes taking in the long legs as he tilted his head back to take in Sam's upper body, quickly past the breasts, to rest his eyes on her face.

"You okay?" she asked quietly, her eyes soft with concern. He could find no trace of anger there.

"Um, yeah, um," and the words constricted in his throat as he feasted on the bright blue eyes while time stood still.

He wasn't sure how long they'd remained like that, or who broke the contact first, but he became aware of Sam squatting down besides him, her gaze fastened on the floor.

"What was Daniel on about?" she asked, her voice deceptively soft.

"Oh." Jack was stumped for words again. How on earth did his major do that to him? "Um, Serena, she … she's … err" His voice dried again.

Sam gave him an amused look. She certainly seemed to be enjoying his discomfort.

Jack bit down, hell he'd faced down Goa'uld and countless enemies over the years, what the hell was so bad about … gulp … facing … Sam Carter?

"Oh, hell, look, Carter, just don't go leaving Serena here alone, okay." he managed to growl out quickly before he changed his mind.

"It's Sam remember? Alone?" she queried, raising one brow.

"Alone, here, with me, okay, Sam," he growled again, feeling completely thrown off balance by her attitude.

"Fair enough, Jack. I promise I will not leave you along with Serena." She spoke gravely. "Is there anyone else you need protection from while we are discussing it?"

Jack saw the wicked glint in her eyes and groaned. His 2IC was getting way too good at this. Any words he might have had to say died at the sudden 'shit-eating' grin she flashed him. He schooled his face and shook his head. The mischief she rarely demonstrated delighted him for the most part, but he couldn't let her in on that … wouldn't!

Sam looked disappointed that he wasn't rising to her baiting, and Jack was sorely tempted, but good sense won out and he let the moment go.

"If you're okay then, I'll get these things away and start cooking some food."

Jack tried to relax, watching her work. The scene of domesticity began to soothe him and the crackling warmth from the fire eventually lulled him to sleep.

Before he knew it a gentle hand was shaking him awake.

"Hey."

Jack blearily regarded the figure kneeling next to him.

"Sorry, must have dozed off again."

Sam held out a bowl. "Want to try some of this?"

The aroma tickled his nose and for the first time since being injured he felt the pangs of hunger. His stomach rumbled loudly, begging for the food.

"Stomach says to eat," he grinned, carefully trying to sit.

When he was finally settled with Sam's help, she handed him the bowl and he attacked it with gusto, but only managed half before admitting defeat.

"Daniel and Teal'c have gone back out. They're having a scout around, but they shouldn't be much longer."

"Scouting? They've been here? Is it that late?" Jack said, troubled how long and how deeply he'd slept yet again.

Sam nodded. "You've been out for the count. They've washed and eaten and I told them what little I've found out today too."

"Care to fill me in?" Jack asked, a little put out at not being involved more.

Sam explained what she knew. Regular hunting parties left the mine for food and trade and, of course, when they needed more workers, but asides from that no prisoners ever left, not even for burial - even that was done in the mine. People from outside the mine picked up the ore and regular shipments left.

"What's the ore?"

Sam looked a little shamefaced. "Well, I don't actually know," she admitted.

"No doohickies, eh?" Jack grinned.

"No, sir," said Sam, reverting back to military mode while she made her report, "but no one seems to know what it is used for and the guards aren't very … well it's best not to ask them anything. The tamanz that we burn is dug out with the ore, and that burns well, much like coal back on earth."

"Well, not to worry," said Jack, "The main thing is for us to get out of here."

"Do you think General Hammond has sent a search party?"

"Well if he does and they tracked us from the gate, I doubt they'd have much luck following us from the compound because of the ground, and then…. Well, even I wouldn't authorise any attempt at rescue from a place like, this looking at the security and manpower they had on the approach to the mine, especially as they wouldn't know for sure we were here or even still alive. Hammond wouldn't swing for it - too much risk."

Sam sighed deeply and Jack knew she'd realised much the same herself, but he couldn't help but be honest.

"Hey, maybe Daniel and Teal'c will find something, but if not something will come up, I'm sure of it. There is no way we are ending our days here.."

Sam looked into his eyes; the blue seemed more intense than ever to him.

"I promise, Sam, I'll get you home," he vowed, with all his heart.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Life In the Shadows – Part Thirteen

Daniel and Teal'c however, returned with nothing new to report. The few guards they'd come across were suspicious of them wandering around in the evening off the main area. More than once they'd been stopped and questioned.

"We pleaded we were lost, but we couldn't keep doing that. The last guard more or less escorted us here," explained Daniel.

"I can move around more freely during the day. It's less suspicious as most of the guards are up with the workers then too," said Sam.

"Negative - not by yourself," said Jack quickly.

"I can't keep dragging Reena around without raising her suspicions."

"We can wander around together, or I can go on my own," said Jack suddenly.

Teal'c gave a nod. "They would indeed not expect you to be working yet."

"Sir, you are in no fit state to wander anywhere," declared Sam firmly.

"Ah ah," said Jack, waving a finger at her, "the journey of a lot of miles begins with the first stumble." He turned to the Jaffa. "Help me up, T."

Daniel gave a snort at the mis-quote, as Teal'c began to help Jack rise.

"Sir …" Sam was determined to stick to her guns, but Jack was just as determined to move about.

"Ack, I ate, I was a good boy - now I get walkies, remember?" He gave a gasp as Teal'c got him to his feet and he stood leaning heavily on him for a few minutes.

Sam looked at Daniel. They both knew it was really too soon for Jack to be pushing himself, but they also knew there was no way on this planet they could stop Jack O'Neill when he set his mind to something.

Teal'c had reached the same conclusion much sooner than his companions and knew the only course was to assist his leader. The cost of the effort Jack was making was not lost on the Jaffa; he felt the trembling from his limbs and the tensing of his body as he made an attempt to breathe through the pain.

xoxoxoxoxo

Jack concentrated on standing. He was grateful for the silent support Teal'c offered him, but the pain was coursing through his body in waves, making the room spin sickeningly. He knew it would pass in a moment and he tried to even out his breathing, and to keep his breaths shallow and steady for the benefit of his ribs.

Sam watched him standing, her fears clearly written on her face. They were mirrored on Daniel's face too.

Jack regarded his feet … bare feet. _'Aagh, no boots, huh – crap! No pants either Jack, doh, how observant of you.'_ He was way past being modest with his team, well except for Carter that was, but he didn't like the idea that Reena, or even worse, Serena could just walk in.

"Uh, where's my pants?" he complained.

Daniel snickered softly as he unhooked them from the line.

"Boots would be a good idea, too," said Jack hopefully.

Daniel moved closer to Jack, knowing the man would need some assistance. He held out the pants by the waist.

Jack reached out to grab at them and then swayed alarmingly. "Crap!" came out before he could stop it.

"Jack, I think …"

"Just give me my God damn pants." gasped Jack.

"O'Neill, you should save your energy. We will assist you," said Teal'c softly.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, still supported by Teal'c. His other arm was cradling his ribs protectively.

"Okay," he acquiesced, the agreement a whisper and he allowed Daniel and Teal'c to help him to dress.

"You want to bother with the boots tonight?" asked Sam, holding them out.

Jack weakly shook his head. The food he'd eaten earlier was threatening to make a come back and boots didn't seem to figure much at the moment - even the pants had lost their significance.

He took a couple more minutes to steady himself. "Okay, Teal'c, once around the block."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Teal'c supported the sweating body gently. He felt the fine tremors coursing through him and knew it was only sheer will keeping the man upright.

"I think just the room shall be sufficient for now, O'Neill," he said lightly.

Jack gave a weak grin, "As you wish my friend, as you wish," doing a fair imitation of the Jaffa.

Teal'c raised one brow before proceeding.

He saw Daniel Jackson and Major Carter standing watching anxiously. He gave them both a fixed stare as he made the slow circuit of the room supporting his leader.

"Perhaps, Daniel Jackson, you could replenish the water while I am otherwise engaged?"

Daniel gaped a little and then seemed to catch on. "Uh, yes, hey, Sam, come on - you can help, we'll get some more tamanz too."

Sam seemed to wake up from her Colonel watching mode and joined the thinking brigade. They realised that Teal'c wanted the coast clear of an audience - the stubborn Colonel was far more likely to listen to the Jaffa's quiet reasoning than any protest they might make.

Teal'c walked a slow, but steady pace. He watched in concern as the lines of pain increased on O'Neill's sweat drenched face. The sweat was rolling down his body, and he was visibly trembling now. To continue the walk seemed foolhardy at this point, but Teal'c understood what drove the man, the warrior. He understood his leader much better than anyone might have given him credit for, so he carried on for a few more minutes.

"Is this not enough for the first time, O'Neill?" he enquired.

Jack panted. "A little more."

"We should rest."

"Don't go all 'we' on me, T," said Jack, faltering in his steps.

"I have laboured all day and I, too, am tired."

Jack stopped and lifted his head to look the Jaffa in the eyes, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"You are admitting that **you** are tired!" he uttered incredulously.

"Indeed. To admit a truth is not a weakness, O'Neill."

Jack gave a slight grin. He knew exactly what the Jaffa was up to. "Okay, T, I admit it, too. I'm tired, you're tired, shall **we** have a rest?"

Teal'c merely nodded and assisted Jack to lie down.

Teal'c could feel the utter relief in his leader as Jack sank onto the makeshift bed. It took several minutes before the man's breathing calmed and gradually he drifted into a restless sleep.

Sam and Daniel were not long in returning with the supplies. They found Jack asleep, and Teal'c in a state of kel-no-reem. Sam quietly moved close to check Jack. The lines of pain were still clearly etched on his face, his sleep restless.

"It cost much," said Teal'c quietly, making Sam and Daniel jump.

"Yeah, and tomorrow he'll do it again," said Daniel with a groan.

"Would he be O'Neill if he did not?" stated Teal'c and without waiting for a response he closed his eyes again to drift back into the meditation.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Life In the Shadows – Part Fourteen

The next day passed quietly, but not quickly enough for Sam. The effort of his first walk had greatly increased the pain Jack was in and it showed in his attitude. Finally, Sam snapped, she'd had enough.

"For cryin' out loud, Jack!" she screamed out, throwing the pot she'd been carrying to the floor, almost stamping her foot at the same time … almost.

Jack's mouth dropped open, stunned for a second before his face split into a wide grin. Sam's frustration died the instant the grin lit his eyes and her next words died in her throat as she stood transfixed.

"Knew I'd get you one day," he whispered, keeping his eyes fixed on hers.

"I don't think you've never **not** had me," she whispered, the stance she took clearly showing that she didn't know whether to stand or flee.

"C'mere," he urged.

Sam needed no second bidding and knelt close. Jack folded his arms around her in a loving hug, ignoring the protest his ribs made, but Sam must have felt him flinch and made to draw back, only to find his arms tightening around her even more.

"Just for a moment, Sam, just for a moment," he whispered, his breath tickling against her ear and she melted into his embrace.

They held each other not moving or speaking for a few minutes, each drawing comfort and strength from the hug, then as if by silent agreement, they drew apart. Jack touched the side of her face, his thumb brushing her lips briefly, but with such tenderness it brought a tear to Sam's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For being such a bastard with you, for …"

"Ssh." Sam pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't you dare be sorry for just now, for that hug," she urged before removing her finger.

Jack smiled, not a grin, just a gentle smile, but his eyes were sad. It made her heart lurch, but whatever she was going to say was interrupted by Daniel and Teal'c returning.

She felt her face flush as she stood to greet them, but if either of them noticed the atmosphere, nothing was commented on.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The evening meal passed quietly, then once more Teal'c helped Jack up and Sam and Daniel made themselves scarce.

Jack was becoming stronger each day and he'd finally persuaded Sam to bind his ribs, despite the still considerable damage on his back, but he needed the support for his bones to begin to knit. Neither Sam nor Jack commented on or repeated the hug. It seemed an unspoken mutual agreement that they moved on, but the atmosphere, for the most part was comfortable.

By the end of several more days Jack was moving about, albeit slowly, but unsupported. Daniel and Teal'c continued to labour without protest and refused to let Sam join them, stating that they were eating well enough. Sam had even managed to give a little back to Reena to pass on to anyone less fortunate as repayment for the kindness they'd been shown.

It still rankled Jack that Daniel and Teal'c had to work to keep him and it made his determination to find a way out all the more pressing.

Serena continued to visit, but Sam never left her with Jack, despite Serena's best attempts to get him alone - completely oblivious to Jack's cold attitude towards her. When Jack felt he was able to venture out of the quarters he went with Sam. Serena pouted and then sulked that he spent no time with her.

Sam was greatly reassured by Jack's attitude - he clearly made no attempt to encourage the girl, just the opposite in fact, and Sam marvelled at how thick the girl's skin was, or perhaps just how desperately she was besotted by him. On occasion he was very cutting and rude with Serena, but nothing seemed to put her off and he often grew exasperated with her. Sometimes … just sometimes … mind you, Sam felt some sympathy for the girl.

Jack was very much in the limelight when they began to venture out, especially with the women, who eyed him up and down quite blatantly. Sam had taken Jack around the mine areas she was familiar with and he was getting some idea of the layout of the place. The guards they couldn't avoid as they moved around gave him curious looks, but Jack kept his head down and they avoided any trouble.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was almost another week before they got to check out the river more thoroughly, picking the time of day when few would be there. The women seemed to favour doing their washing later.

They'd checked upstream the day before and found nothing except that the source of the river seemed to be an underground spa. Today they were following the river downstream, past the point where the ablutions were carried out. Sam had not ventured so far before as Reena said it came to a dead end. It seemed Reena was correct as they eventually stood watching the water disappear under the stone wall.

"Damn," cursed Jack. He sat down heavily, his body showing his disappointment. Sam moved the lantern she carried around, lighting up more of the walls, but seeing nothing.

"It might be just running underground again," she said, her disappointment ringing loud and clear as well.

Jack stared down at the torrent of disappearing water. It didn't seem to be moving any faster at this point and if it was dropping anywhere he thought it should have showed some signs. As Sam moved away from the river with the lantern he continued to stare into the water, glaring hard as if to make a way out open up for them. He'd dismissed the idea of getting past the guards - the mine entrance was too well guarded, too much security with the locked gates and there was no way they could outrun them in a breakout.

As Jack stared down something puzzled him. Sam came back to him with the lantern and sighed heavily.

"Want to get back?" she asked, the tone of her voice heavily discouraged.

Jack frowned. "Sam - go away," he said getting to his feet with difficulty.

"Charming! Go where?"

"Um, sorry - I mean take the lantern over there, and then come look."

A puzzled Sam did as she was asked and then joined Jack looking down into the water.

"What are **we** supposed to be looking at?" she asked, puzzled.

"Not sure, there's something …." His voice trailed off and he began to pace. Sam was looking at him as though he'd lost his mind. _'Could be right too,'_ he thought, catching her eyes with a grin. "Come on, let's get back. We can come back again later."

Sam collected the lantern and they hid it near the washing area, ready for next time they returned. It was awkward to carry it around and got them strange looks at times.

It seemed that they'd tarried a while. The washing area was full of women, and Jack became the centre of attention again, much to his embarrassment. It seemed word had spread that he wasn't bonded, despite Reena's insistence that he was spoken for, and he was considered fair game for any unattached female.

Sam found Jack's pace sped up considerably until they were well clear of the women. His face was flushed, not just from the exertions, but from one particularly explicit invitation. Sam unsuccessfully tried to hide her amusement from him.

"Do you reckon they put something in the water here?" he asked, panting a little as they continued on their way.

"Was it any different on some of the bases you've been stationed on, especially when you got a new young female officer or airman in?" asked Sam quite seriously. She remembered the insinuations and offers she'd been subjected to in her career.

"Major, I'll have you know that I always prowled high up the ranks, never an airman," Jack quipped and then could have bitten his tongue off as he felt Sam stiffening at his side.

Sam turned to him, the anger clear on her face. "So all that shit about the regulations is one sided? Or is it just me it's directed at?" she glared at him, way past angry now.

"Sam … that was a joke … I …"

"Really!" she spat, giving him a look that could freeze the balls off a brass monkey.

"Hey, Sam, jeez, it's just a joke," he pleaded, seriously alarmed by her anger.

"A joke! God, Jack, that's all it is, isn't it … a joke to you … me ... you … **us** … a joke." she turned to carry on walking.

Jack yanked her arm to bring her back around to face him, but she shook it off with an icy cry of "Don't touch me." and continued to march.

"Sam, please, wait up."

Sam however, wasn't listening - she was furious in fact. Maybe he'd had a good laugh at her expense, her feelings. Maybe he was sleeping with some damn general somewhere …. The fury in her carried her quickly on down the tunnels.

Jack at first tried to hurry to catch her, but found he had to slow down. His breathing was harsh and the ache in his chest beginning to burn.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	15. Chapter 15

Life In the Shadows – Part Fifteen

Sam strode on heedlessly, ignoring Jack's call. She was blinking furiously, trying to stem the flow of tears that had started to fall as hurt replaced anger. She rubbed her hands over her face, and turned the corner - to run smack dab into someone.

The solid body she hit didn't budge, and she was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and shaken violently. Unheeding as to who held her, she kicked out and began to struggle.

"Let me go!" she growled, continuing to fight but not making any headway against the other person's strength. A vicious backhand slammed across her face and stunned her for a moment.

"Bitch!" snarled the guard who held her as he continued to shake her. His companions laughed loudly and made no attempt to calm their friend.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack rounded the corner. His heart sank when he recognised Masa as one of the group of guards surrounding Sam. He saw Sam being slapped and shaken and he fought to contain the anger he felt rising.

Masa laughed loudly as Sam struggled, then turning, he spotted Jack.

Sam struggled more, shouting. "Let go of me."

Masa's attention was now on Jack. "Well, well, you are alive," he spat contemptuously.

The guard who held Sam turned her around to hold her against his body, one massive arm around her throat. Sam saw Jack and ceased her struggle.

"We don't want any trouble," said Jack quietly. He was desperately trying to keep his tone neutral and any emotion from showing on his face. He kept his eyes down, knowing any sign of defiance would make things worse for Sam.

Masa stepped closer to him. "No trouble, eh? I think your women here just assaulted one of my men."

"It was an accident," protested Sam, "I …" Her voice was choked off by the squeezing of the bulging arm across her throat

Jack's eyes shot to Sam. He bit down hard to try and prevent himself showing his concern. "She didn't mean any harm," he said quietly, but his eyes betrayed his feelings.

Masa laughed at Jack's attempt to stay calm. He took another couple of steps and with his fist pushed Jack backwards closer to the wall. Jack stumbled back, and Masa took another step forward. Once more he connected with Jack's chest, this time catching one of the damaged ribs and Jack hissed with pain. His back slammed painfully into the wall and he ended up with one arm cradling his ribs, the other reaching out along the hard surface to hold himself up.

"Maybe you didn't learn your lesson well enough," snarled Masa.

Sam squirmed in the guard's arms, but was unable to do anything to help.

"We've done nothing," gasped Jack.

"Maybe your woman could persuade us she is sorry," said Masa, licking his lips, all the time his eyes never leaving Jack's face.

The guard holding Sam laughed, his face leering down on her, his free hand brushing over her breasts. Masa saw the blaze of anger light Jack's eyes and hit out with a hard blow to the man's stomach.

Jack doubled over retching slightly and coughing. "I'm sorry, …" he gasped, "Just let her go … she didn't …" Masa hit him again before he had chance to recover his breath, then yanked him upright and smashed him back against the wall again and again, laughing cruelly as Jack cried out in pain.

Sam began to struggle again. She kicked and bit. The guard found he held a wildcat and flung her hard down to the floor. "Bitch!" he spat and let fly with a kick to her stomach.

Sam doubled over and cried out with pain. The next kick connected with the side of her head, and thankfully she lost consciousness.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack saw Sam go down. He heard her cry out in pain and flames beyond the pain ignited in his head. He struggled against Masa, managing to land two good punches before Masa smashed him to the floor. Even before he hit the deck, Jack's vision was graying and tunnelling, the roar in his ears nothing compared to the torturous pain that flooded his senses.

He lay, unable to move, but felt every blow that hit him, until the spiralling agony drew him away to unconsciousness.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Masa kicked at Jack one last time to ensure that the man was really unconscious and not faking it.

"Should we drag them to a cell?" asked one of the other guards.

Masa laughed and shook his head. "They can rot here," he shouted loudly, for the benefit of the people that were standing in the shadows.

The people murmured between themselves but no one dared to do anything. Even when the guards had left they stayed in the shadows, except for one woman, and she quietly left the scene.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack tried to open his eyes against the blackness. The stone floor felt cool against his blazing head but offered no comfort. His body was a cauldron of agony; burning rods of pain grafted themselves around his body, grinding on each of his nerves, making every single one scream at his brain. His lungs had seemingly shrunk tenfold; the gasping breath he was sucking in seemed to do nothing for him, his head swimming with dizziness that increased when he finally opened his eyes. The gray shadows jumped and swayed in the narrow tunnel of his vision.

He lifted his head slightly; the excruciated pain grabbing his brain and making his body twitch uncontrollably. _'Sam, where was Sam?'_ It was the only thought he could fix on, it was the only thought that helped him to gather the strength to fight to stay conscious.

"Sam." He wasn't sure if he'd managed to say it out loud or if it was still in his head. The huge effort it took to turn his head to search out and seek for the familiar blond figure left him gasping. Barely four feet away, Sam lay. It seemed a great distance to him and she wasn't moving. He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

The absolute horror and distress he felt at the thought that she was dead was the only thing that could have moved him. He fought with every ounce, every fibre of his very being to drag himself over to Sam. Every inch made him groan in agony, his nerves a network of pain. Trembling with fear and agony he put his hand onto her neck to feel for a pulse.

At first his body wouldn't let the faint throbbing transmit itself to his brain. Gasping for breath he concentrated on his fingers, and groaned with relief as he felt the steady beat flood through him. It was the relief that got him into a sitting position with Sam's head across his lap as he nursed her in his arms, the relief that pushed the pain away for a few short minutes as his fingers brushed her bangs from her face as his ever tunnelling vision grayed out once more.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	16. Chapter 16

Jackie is amazed at how many people are reading her story, and how great the reviews are. Thanks everyone - Flatkatsi

Life In the Shadows – Part Sixteen

Daniel and Teal'c had just returned from delivering a full load of ore when the excited voice of a youth hailed them.

"Come quickly," he shouted to them.

"Us?" asked Daniel, puzzled.

The youth nodded, panting from his run. "Your family, they are hurt."

Daniel and Teal'c just dropped the tools where they stood and raced off behind the youth.

"What's happened?" asked Daniel as they ran.

"Don't know, was told to get you quick.".

It took several minutes to reach their destination. Daniel and Teal'c pushed through the people who had gathered in the tunnel, the whispers not revealing anything to them. Daniel felt a ball of fear revolving in his stomach as he shoved people aside. His first reaction when he saw Jack sitting against the wall of the tunnel was one of relief, then he saw Sam cradled in his arms.

He squatted down in front of his friends and leaned close. "Jack … oh, God, is she?" When he got no response from the other man he blindly felt for Sam's neck. The blow on his face caught him by surprise and stunned, he fell back.

"Leave her alone," snarled Jack. His eyes were closed. "Leave …" His breath died into a gasp for oxygen.

Daniel realised Jack wasn't aware of who he was, and was purely protecting Sam on instinct alone.

When he lashed out the people around them moved even further back.

"Jack, it's me - Daniel," he said softly as he moved closer again, cautious and not touching.

Jack drew Sam tighter against his body, the sweat and blood rolling down his face, but he made no attempt to open his eyes.

"Jack, it's Daniel," he called louder this time. "Come on, Jack, Sam's hurt, she needs help. Jack!" he almost shouted

He could see the conflict arising on his friend's face as he struggled for awareness.

Jack whispered hoarsely, "Dan ..l?"

"It's me, Jack. Let me help Sam. Okay?"

Daniel put a gentle hand to Jack's shoulder, he felt the man flinch under his touch, but he allowed it to stay there. He took it as consent and put a shaky hand out to check Sam, heaving a sigh of relief when he found her pulse.

"We've got to get her back to our quarters. Jack, let go, she'll be okay. Teal'c's here. He will carry her."

Jack seemed to be considering Daniel's words, but didn't reply, merely let his hold on Sam loosen.

Without a word, Teal'c reached down and scooped Sam into his arms and headed down the tunnel, making his way to their quarters.

Daniel tried to help Jack up, but his friend cried out in agony and collapsed. Daniel barely caught his weight before he hit the floor.

"I need some help," he pleaded to the people standing watching. A muttering sprang up, but no one moved.

"Masa did this," said one man eventually.

Comprehension dawned on Daniel. "Did Masa tell you not to help them?" The man shrugged and looked around to his companions. "Then please, just help me get him back. Nothing else."

The man stepped forwards, looking slightly ashamed, and then as if having nade up his mind, he stooped to help. Between them they more or less carried Jack back to their quarters. As soon as Jack was laid down the man disappeared.

Before Daniel could do anything else Reena arrived.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Reena was breathless and pale from the shocking news she had heard. She quickly knelt to check Sam. Teal'c had already begun to bathe the cut on Sam's head, but stopped to allow Reena to tend her.

Reena winced as she saw the bruising on the woman's stomach and chest. The injuries didn't look too bad, but with a head injury there was always a possibility of complications. There was nothing obviously broken and she quickly moved over to Jack.

Daniel had started to clean Jack's face while Reena was busy with Sam. He had several new cuts, fresh bruising already darkening on the yellow marks still there from his previous injuries.

As Daniel cleared the blood, Reena noticed the blueness around Jack's mouth. His harsh gasping was already giving her concern. She knelt on the other side of Jack and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. One of the deeper gashes had reopened and she quickly sealed the bleeding with some balm. She saw the bandages Sam had put on for support and decided to leave them. She knew she couldn't do anything more for broken ribs than that.

She frowned up at Daniel. "It is not good," she said quietly.

Jack's breathing sounded loud in the room, the gasping shuddering breaths he drew barely moving his chest.

Daniel paled even further.

"I'm not sure how to help him," Reena admitted, unable to conceal the distress in her voice.

She cleaned the cuts, applied the balm and then stood.

"I will be back later. Just keep him still. Sam should awaken when she is ready."

Daniel only nodded absently.

"What happened back there?" he asked suddenly as Reena made to leave.

She shrugged. "Someone said Masa and Relon were ready to give trouble. Masa is a wicked man; he doesn't need a reason to hurt someone."

Daniel gave a groan. "I bet it didn't help that Jack probably gave him a mouthful. He just can't keep quiet you know, always got to rub them the wrong way."

He ignored the looks that both Reena and Teal'c cast his way. He began to pace slightly and then squatted besides Sam.

Reena excused herself with a last look to Teal'c.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Teal'c put a gentle hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Are you alright, Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes, no … no, damn it! I'm angry." he announced, getting up and resuming his pacing.

Teal'c looked askance at Daniel. He was not used to seeing such behaviour from the man, but he understood he was upset.

"He just can't stop smart mouthing can he? Now he's half dead again and he's got Sam hurt too and we're stuck in this Godforsaken place till they heal." Teal'c let him rant. "I swear to, God, if we get him home I'll sew his mouth up!"

To Teal'c, this seemed a bit extreme, even in the circumstances. He knew O'Neill had a 'mouth' on him, but it was usually used for a good reason, to direct the attention away from his team, and to antagonise the enemy either into making a mistake or revealing a weakness. He'd never known O'Neill to try and offend without an intention of some kind behind it, regardless of what people thought.

"We do not know what happened," he reminded his teammate, "and we have yet to ascertain an escape route."

xoxoxoxoxox

Daniel sighed heavily at Teal'c's words. "Yeah I know, but at this rate …" He didn't finish as Sam moved and groaned, starting to come around.

Daniel was back down beside her in a flash. "Sam?"

Sam's eyes flickered open to regard him, rather unsteadily.

"Take it easy, Sam, you got a nasty head wound, don't try and move." He gave her a few sips of water from the cup Teal'c handed him. "Here, drink this". She gave him a grateful smile. "How do you feel?"

"Like … oh, Christ … what the …" she moaned, trying to draw her legs up as she cradled her stomach.

"Lie still. You've been hit in the stomach, and it looks like there's a lot of bruising. Is there anywhere else that hurts?"

Sam flexed the other parts of her body as she considered them. "Nope, just head and here," her hand circled her chest and stomach.

"Daniel … Shit, the Colonel …" she gasped as she remembered, her eyes widening in horror. She turned her head obviously seeking Jack's whereabouts.

"Take it easy, Sam, he's … he's okay," said Daniel as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He was doing his best to keep her calm as well as himself.

Sam twisted herself around a little more, still trying to see for herself. "Where? … He's okay?" she murmured softly.

Daniel urged her to rest, feeling relieved when she settled back down. He watched her fighting the urge to sleep, but eventually losing the battle. He felt it safe for her to sleep; she'd seemed lucid enough and otherwise okay.

Teal'c prepared some food and sat waiting patiently, but Daniel had trouble settling and alternated between pacing and sitting.

It was much later when Jack began to stir and Daniel was quickly at his side.

The pain was clearly etched on the man's features. Daniel watched as the dark eyes opened fully, then slammed down in instinctive reaction to the pain.

"Daniel?" he uttered hoarsely.

"Take it easy, Jack. Don't try and move."

"S …am…?" he gasped out, his eyes still tightly closed.

"Sam's okay, a bit bruised. She took a blow to the head, but she's okay." Daniel waited. He watched helplessly as Jack fought to stay conscious. "Oh, Jack, why? Why did you have to find trouble?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Jack gasped one word, his eyes flickering, trying to open. "Tried …"

"Jesus, Jack, you'd think you'd have learned something by now …" Daniel's voice cracked a little.

"Tried … Dan …" Jack lost the battle and slid unconscious.

The harsh breathing from Jack seemed loud and frightening to Daniel's ears. He was hurting for his friend, but at the moment he was also royally pissed with the man.

"Just another few days, Jack, another few days … and we could have been out of here," he whispered, his voice harsh, his emotions running very high. The thought that they would never leave this place alive frightened … no … terrified him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	17. Chapter 17

Life In the Shadows – Part Seventeen

Sam awoke a little while later. Her head ached badly, adding to the misery of the pain in her abdomen.

She found both Daniel and Teal'c hovering anxiously. The stricken expression on their faces almost made her smile - well, on Daniel's face anyway … for Teal'c bearing the expression of concern that he was would be considered stricken for a Jaffa certainly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Daniel, as he passed her more water.

Sam sipped the liquid gratefully. Her throat and neck felt sore, not surprising considering the chokehold the guard had held her in.

"I'll certainly live," she sighed, "just sore."

She tried to draw her knees up, but the pain made her gasp. "Aagh, yeah, very sore!"

"Just try and stay still," urged Daniel.

"Hmm, good idea, maybe. How's the Colonel?"

Daniel hesitated and flicked a look to Teal'c, which Sam picked up on straight away.

She struggled to sit up. "Daniel? You said he was ok!" she accused.

Daniel didn't look her in the face as he answered. "Err, he's banged up pretty badly again, Sam. I think Masa broke more ribs. He's a bit breathless."

"For God's sake, help me up!" she cried, holding out her hands.

"Sam, you should …"

"I need to check the Colonel. You said he's got more broken ribs and is breathless. That's not good."

Daniel hesitated for a moment longer and then finally assisted Sam to her feet. Teal'c lent her a strong arm for support as well as she swayed a little with the dizziness that almost overtook her. Between them they helped her to kneel beside the Colonel. The blood pounded in her ears as she knelt down. The horror she felt at seeing his battered body made her swallow harshly.

The laboured breaths he drew caused her heart to plummet and her stomach gave a sickening lurch.

"Give me a hand," she whispered, pointing to the bandages still in place.

Once the bandages were removed she was able to see the fresh damage that had been done.

"Shit. Shit!" she swore as she realised just how badly he was hurt.

Daniel leaned closer to see more.

"Reena said the wounds were bad but …"

"Damn it, flail ribs, see?" Sam pointed to how parts of the Colonel's ribs were moving in the opposite way to the way that they normally would.

"At least there doesn't seem to be any sign of a punctured lung …" _'Yet' _is what Sam kept silent. "Ok, we need to get more padding under the bandages and immobilise this arm."

"His arm?" queried Daniel.

Sam's voice wavered "To prevent any further damage. It wouldn't take much at all for a rib to puncture his lung." She forced herself to go over what she could re-call of everything she knew about this type of injury, desperately hoping she didn't miss anything vital.

"God, I practically dragged him back. I heaved him up back there. No wonder he passed out."

"You couldn't have known. There doesn't seem to be any signs of internal bleeding at the moment."

"No thanks to me," said Daniel, his face looking as miserable as his voice sounded.

Sam concentrated on applying herself to the bandaging. Once Jack's arm was secured in the correct position she allowed herself a moment to try and calm down.

"I swear when we get back, I'm going to gag him," muttered Daniel.

"What?" Sam dragged her attention back to Daniel.

Daniel repeated himself, and added "It's bad enough he's hurt, but he got you hurt too this time."

Sam stared at Daniel wide-eyed as she realised what Daniel was saying.

"Daniel …" she began.

"He shouldn't smart mouth them, Sam, he …"

"Daniel!" she interrupted more forcibly. "It's … it wasn't his fault." A guilty flush rose on her face.

"You're bound to cover for him."

"What?" Sam's head was pounding really badly and she was having the greatest difficulty in holding back tears.

"You're always defending him."

"Daniel, will you please just shut up and listen!" she snapped.

Daniel did a good impression of a goldfish and if her head didn't hurt so much and the situation wasn't so awful, she would have laughed at him.

"He didn't 'smart mouth' the guards as you put it," sighed Sam. The memory was still vivid. "I stormed off ahead of him and ran smack into them. The Colonel did his best to avoid any trouble, Daniel, honestly he did, but they were intent on …" Her voice died down to a whisper as she spoke, closing her eyes as she recalled what had happened. The tears crept unbidden from beneath her lashes and slid down her face "He … he really didn't do anything … he almost pleaded with them and you know him, that's hard, but because of me … because of me he did it. It was my fault he got hurt. It was my fault they laid into him."

Daniel laid a hand on her shoulder and then pulled her into a hug.

Sam couldn't help it. She wept. She knew the Colonel wasn't going to leave here. Without medical intervention and quickly, he probably wouldn't last more than a few days … and it was all her fault.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel held Sam tightly, feeling the tears welling up in his own eyes. He felt burdened with guilt over blaming Jack, yet again, without good reason. Sam's behaviour worried him. He knew how she felt about the Colonel, but so far she'd held everything together.

"God, what a mess," he moaned. The anger drained out of him like a river flowing to the ocean and it left him feeling wretched and tired … very tired.

Sam's sobbing gradually dissipated and he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Hey, it's okay, we're going to be just a bit delayed that's all. Another couple of weeks and …"

He felt Sam stiffen in his arms and she pulled back suddenly, her face etched in such misery that his stomach lurched.

"Daniel … I …" she drew a ragged breath. "I don't think that … Jack won't last that long."

"What?" He couldn't quite grasp – no that was wrong – he didn't want to grasp what she was trying to tell him.

"Jack needs urgent medical attention or I don't think …" Sam broke down completely again and a stunned Daniel could only hold her tightly, her words echoing around in his head.

'_How could Jack not make it? Sam was wrong, plenty of rest, he'd be okay, broken ribs …. No, he'd be ok …'_

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack lay in the pleasant realm of darkness, comforting, no pain, just floating endlessly on a pleasant tide.

He felt the tug of his consciousness … something - he wasn't sure of what … it was calling to him … but he fought to carry on drifting.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	18. Chapter 18

Life In the Shadows – Part Eighteen

Teal'c offered to work alone the next day. Daniel was torn in two, knowing they needed to keep going. He was worried about leaving Sam, but deep down he was also very afraid that Jack would die when he was gone.

Teal'c seemed to sense his indecision and became insistent that he would work alone – someone had to, they still had to eat, regardless …

After Teal'c left, Daniel made a drink and sat down close to Sam, offering it to her. She'd been extremely quiet, refusing to budge except to occasionally lie down to rest at his insistence, and when she did, she'd lain down close to Jack. The gasping breaths that Jack drew sounded loud and ominous in the room; the air had more chill than any fire could warm.

Daniel sat quietly; his attention was fixed on Jack, in particular his chest. He watched its faltering rise with each strained breath. He was so intent on the motion that he jumped violently when a croaked gasp called out.

He saw Jack's eyes staring at him intently, dark eyes, dull with pain.

"Jack … God, I'm sorry, I was miles away," he apologised trying to fix a smile on his face, forcing himself to focus.

"Hey." Jack's voice was faint. "S… am?"

Daniel motioned the prone figure, less than three feet away. "She's okay. Stay still, she's sleeping."

He put his hand under Jack's head and helped him to take a sip of water, but the man only managed a couple of drops, panting badly.

"Sam … okay?" he asked again.

Daniel nodded. "Yes, she's okay." He felt the overwhelming guilt of how he'd spoken to his friend earlier. "Jack … I'm sorry I …"

Jack shook his head slightly, as if he knew what Daniel was trying to say.. "It's…okay."

Daniel stared down at the man. The dull eyes gazed back steadily, but the expression in them frightened him – as much as, if not more than, Sam's words had.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The tremendous pain Jack felt as he became aware of being conscious was partly overshadowed by the suffocating pressure he was feeling in his chest. He truly understood the meaning of the expression 'a fish out of water' at that moment. He tried to slow the gulping he felt he was doing and fixed his gaze onto the figure sitting close by.

Gradually, his vision cleared. An elusive thought was prickling around in his head, but he concentrated on Daniel, trying to speak to him.

Crap! Was that his voice? He even sounded like a floundering fish now … did fish ever make a noise?

Trying to stem the crazy thoughts swimming in his head, he fixed his attention once more on Daniel … Jeez … what the hell was the man apologising for now?

The water felt good, but he couldn't swallow **_and_** breathe and air seemed more important just now. He realised after a few minutes that his left arm was immobilised across his chest. It felt heavy, no wonder he couldn't breathe – damn, had he dislocated his shoulder? He couldn't remember …

Weakly, he felt across the bandages, only to have Daniel grasp his wrist.

"No, leave it. Your arm is fine. Sam did that. You've got to keep yourself still."

"Wha …" He sucked more air in, "What …"

Daniel stared down at him for a moment as if weighing up what to say.

"Err, Sam said … it's your ribs … something flail? I think …." Daniel's voice died.

Jack thought for a moment, digesting what Daniel had said. He knew what that meant … he'd seen ribs that badly broken twice in his time in the military …

"K," he whispered, his eyes closing as he drifted away on the tide of pain once more.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel saw that Jack was actually taking in his words and knew that his friend understood. Daniel closed his eyes for a moment, wishing he'd not said anything, but knowing it was too late to take his words back. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Jack losing the battle to stay conscious.

He sat for a long time, his hand still on Jack's wrist, unmoving.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam woke from her troubled sleep, filled with nightmares and regrets. She saw Daniel sitting unmoving, holding on to the Colonel and her heart lurched painfully, the fear rising in her throat like bitter bile.

"Daniel," she whispered, her hands going up to her mouth, her eyes wide with horror.

At her voice Daniel's head whipped around to face her. His eyes widened questioningly for a moment, then he realised what she'd thought.

"No … he's okay …" He frowned at her "He woke for a little while."

Sam groaned. She didn't bother to get up; she just scooted the few feet between them to sit beside the two men.

"Breathing's no better," she whispered as she listened intently while she felt for Jack's pulse. "He needs oxygen."

Daniel sighed, "If we could get him back …"

"He wouldn't make it to the gate, even if we had a way out." Sam could feel the tears threatening again. She dragged deep breaths in - she had to be strong … had to hold it together … for now.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam sat beside Jack while Daniel fetched more fuel and water. She was so deep in thought she almost missed the flicker of brown … almost.

"Hey," she smiled down at him as the flicker steadied to a slit of brown.

"Hey," was the choked response back.

Sam kept her smile steady as she gazed into his eyes.

"You … okay?" he panted.

She widened her smile. "I'm fine … a bit bruised," she added as she saw him frown. "Don't try and talk, you're not getting enough oxygen as it is."

"Sam …" She frowned at him as he spoke again despite her words. "The … water …" She looked around for the cup, but as she stretched to get it, Jack frowned and his hand stilled her. He shook his head slightly. Puzzled Sam sat still, waiting. "River … light …" He frowned and panted harder, his eyes closing for a moment.

"Sir, don't …"

Impatiently, he squeezed the hand he'd grasped. "Way … out …" he wheezed, "water …"

Sam listened intently, feeling each breath he drew, the urge to echo his struggle for breath almost taking over her own rhythm.

"Light? The river, do you mean the lantern?"

Jack shook his head, "Day…light… in wat… water …"

"Daylight? You mean when you were looking in the river, that's what you saw?"

Jack squeezed her hand to confirm she'd understood correctly.

Sam kept herself calm, trying not to get her hopes up. It could be just his mind, confused with the lack of oxygen. His general pallor, the unhealthy blue tinge to his lips and the darkening of his nail beds, all showed the signs of hypoxia. He was slowly suffocating and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

The pressure on her hand slackened as Jack passed out again, the battle to speak obviously too much for him.

When Daniel returned Sam told him what Jack had said, carefully keeping her tone neutral.

"You stay here, I'll check it out," said Daniel.

"Be careful. Don't go in the river, not alone, promise me?" she urged.

He only nodded grimly as he left.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks again for all the reviews for Jackie's fic. Did you know she has over 11,000 hits on it already? Amazing – I'm SO jealous. Speaking of which – I just started a new story of my own with the first part just posted. Needless to say, it isn't a S/J, but give it a go anyway. Flatkatsi (not ashamed of self-promotion)

Life In the Shadows – Part Nineteen

Sam sat waiting impatiently; listening to the only sound in the room - Jack's gasping breath. Every now and again she heard it falter and her heart constricted tightly as she held her own breath, waiting for him to draw another.

It seemed hours before Teal'c returned from work, and after a few short words of explanation, they sat waiting together for Daniel to come back.

Daniel finally returned looking rather forlorn. "I couldn't see anything different."

"Did you keep the lantern away from the water?" asked Sam.

"Of course I did, I just couldn't see what he could have spotted."

"Perhaps it is dark outside," said Teal'c calmly.

Sam and Daniel looked at each other, dumbstruck. The thought had obviously not occurred to either of them.

"Okay, we don't know the time for sure that we checked it yesterday, so how about after the work bell tomorrow we give it another go and then throughout the day we can check … it'll give us some idea of the timing," said Sam.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The night passed slowly; with none of them feeling like talking. Jack woke briefly and Sam tried to explain what they had planned, but he seemed to be in a lot of pain. His dark eyes regarded her briefly, before he succumbed once more to unconsciousness.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning, Teal'c went off to work, leaving Daniel to check out the river. He was soon back, his face and eyes shining with hope.

"I could see what Jack meant. There is daylight in the water, well, some kind of light anyway."

"Don't get too excited. The river may flow on and out, but it could be too far to swim or a waterfall or …"

"Or a way out and we won't know until we try," said Daniel firmly, refusing to have his hopes dashed.

"Ok," said Sam, "we need to check again in a couple of hours, see if it's still light, and then we need some rope."

"Rope?"

"Yes, rope. One of us has got to swim under there and I'll feel better knowing there is some way to drag whoever it is back if necessary. The flow is quite strong."

"There are ropes up at the work face. I can get some and fill Teal'c in at the same time. I'll work for a couple of hours or so then come back."

"If you can get another lantern that would be useful, but be careful," she warned.

Daniel, glad to be doing something positive, hurried off happily.

Sam sat beside Jack. He didn't look any worse, but then again – how much worse could he get other than dead?

Daniel had only been gone a short time before Reena entered, her face showing her concern. "How is he?"

Sam sighed, and then shook her head slowly, "No worse, but no better." Her voice cracked a little and Reena drew her into an unexpected hug. Sam let the tears flow, much to her dismay, but felt slightly better for it.

"I persuaded Serena to stay away, but she is not happy."

Sam gave her a small smile. Somehow it just didn't seem to matter any more.

"But if you need anyone to help or just to sit with you or Jack, please just say so."

"Thank you," said Sam simply.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Reena knew she could offer no real comfort to the woman - to watch a loved one die slowly was something she had gone through herself, and she knew there was nothing anyone could do to make it hurt less. She settled back, knowing that just having someone with her would be some help to Sam.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Reena had been there some time when Daniel burst into the quarters, his face alive, but he stopped short when he saw Reena, thankfully arranging his face to show nothing before the women noticed.

He stuttered an explanation. "I just came back to see Jack."

Reena rose. "I will leave you to talk, don't forget - if you need anything …"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel heaved a sigh of relief when Reena left. "It's still light and I've managed to get some rope and another lantern. I've hidden them with the lantern you left, but we will need some more rope. I'll go back to Teal'c and work some more, then we can each bring more rope and check it out again. I had to wrap the rope around me to keep it hidden, but with Teal'c we'll get more."

Daniel had felt full of excitement on his way back from the river - the time they'd spent in the mines was telling on him badly, especially since he'd not had Jack to buoy him along, in fact, he now realised just how much of Jack's humour and strength they all had drawn on in the past. He had come down to earth with a bump as he entered their quarters and heard the gasping breath of his friend.

Sam must have noticed how quiet he'd suddenly gone, because she was looking at him with concern. "You okay?" she asked softly.

Daniel swallowed the lump in his throat. He saw Sam's red swollen eyes and her pale face and it hurt even more to see how badly she felt. He coughed a little, "Yeah, I'll get back to work. I …. No change?" he asked gesturing towards Jack.

Sam shook her head sadly.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam had also had plenty of time, unfortunately, to sit alone with her thoughts, yet unlike her thoughts from just a few short weeks ago, they now dwelt on regret. Things she hadn't done … words she'd never said ….

xoxoxoxoxoxo

They ate a hastily prepared meal as soon as Teal'c arrived and tried to relax. Each of them settled down with their own thoughts; the mood sombre. They sat and discussed their plans to go down to the river before the wake up bell, and if there was light, someone was going swimming. They were sitting close to Jack, trying to involve him in their discussion when he was awake. He attempted to say very little, but nodded now and again, especially when Teal'c stated his intention to be the one to swim.

"Okay," said Sam, raising her hands, giving in to the pressure. "You and Daniel go in the morning."

Jack shook his head vehemently. "No … three of you …"

Sam gave him a glare. "I won't leave you here alone, and if I get Reena so early she'll want to know what's going on."

"If trouble … Daniel c... can't … pull alo… alone."

"I will be fine, O'Neill," assured Teal'c.

Jack shook his head and grasped Sam's hand firmly. "You go … I'll be … here … when you … get back."

Sam locked eyes with his for a moment, the distress in them clear for all to see, before she acknowledged the sense of what he was saying.

Her hand still clasped in his, she turned to Teal'c and Daniel. "Okay, we check it out first thing."

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	20. Chapter 20

Life In the Shadows – Part Twenty

Teal'c woke them when he thought it time, a couple of hours before the first bell of the day.

Jack was already awake and bid them a whispered, "Be careful."

The gloomy tunnels seemed even more chilled at this hour as they crept along them, keeping a watchful eye out for any guards. The cold air from the river made Sam shiver even more as they picked up the lanterns and ropes from their hiding place.

Sure enough, there was light in the water and they prepared the ropes. They secured two ropes the best they could. The idea was for one to remain on Teal'c, the other hopefully for him to secure as a sort of safety line, to be tied on the other side as well.

Sam shivered again, she was a strong swimmer, but the water looked anything but inviting and who knew just what Teal'c would have to face … perhaps running out of air … a waterfall? She fixed a smile on her face as he began to enter the water, the light from the lanterns casting an eerie gloom over its surface.

"Good luck," called Daniel.

"If you get in trouble, tug. We'll get you out," said Sam with more confidence than she felt.

"I have no doubt that I will return, Major Carter."

Teal'c waded into the icy water, taking deep breaths to oxygenate his body before diving.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The water was icy cold, but Teal'c knew his symbiote would afford him some protection and also give him the ability to stay under longer than his team mates. He struck out strongly, the current helping him along, the light becoming brighter as he swam. He kept as close to the surface as he could, feeling as he swam to check for air pockets, but he encountered none.

He burst to the surface and found fresh air and bright sunlight streaming down on him from the entrance to the small cavern. Drawing gulps of the air, he swam to the side. There was only one bank and although a little steep, he managed it easily.

He quickly tied off the ropes, shivering slightly as he moved around, and blinking rapidly in the strong sunlight. He emerged from the cave to find a gentle path leading down into the valley below, and hopefully a way to the gate.

He left one of the ropes fastened and tied the other back around his waist. He gave it a couple of pulls, before striking out strongly against the current to dive once more below the cold waters.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It seemed a long time before they felt the pull of the rope from Teal'c to warn them of his return. Sam gave a sigh of relief to know he was still alive and on his way back. Together they took the strain on the rope he'd pulled and began to assist him to move through the water.

It seemed to be taking forever, the strain of hauling Teal'c against the current beginning to take its toll, when at last Teal'c burst to the surface. They helped him out of the water. He was breathing heavily and sat for a moment to recover his breath. Daniel threw the blanket they'd brought with them over his shoulders.

"You were beginning to worry us," said Sam.

"It is passable, but the return was obviously much more difficult." Teal'c told them of the exit and the little of the path he had scouted.

"So we can get out. There is a way back," said Daniel, his eyes flashing with relief in the light.

"There is for us. For O'Neill, it is a different matter," said Teal'c quietly.

Sam took a deep breath. "Daniel, Teal'c, I need to talk to you." She squatted down, tracing her fingers around in the dirt of the floor.

"About Jack?" asked Daniel.

"Well, yes. I won't be going with you."

"What? Sam, you can't …"

"Daniel, we know the Colonel can't make it … I can't … I won't leave him here alone."

"You said Jack's dying … you can't seriously expect me to abandon you both?"

"You won't be abandoning me. I'll be here until … until …" Her voice cracked, "I'll get out later."

"No, there is no way I will leave you here. Do you think for one moment Jack will agree to that either?"

"Nor will I leave without you," said Teal'c.

"Please, guys, don't make this more difficult … please," she said, beseeching them with her eyes.

"We will leave together, when the time is more appropriate," stated Teal'c, his face betraying nothing.

"Jack will …" began Daniel.

"Don't you dare tell him, Daniel, don't you dare!" threatened Sam, her voice filled with a hoarse anger.

"Okay, I won't yet, but …"

"But nothing. Either the two of you go tomorrow or you damn well say nothing until …" Sam's voice broke completely and she quickly turned away. She picked up one of the lanterns and marched off, giving them no chance to say anything further.

Teal'c dressed quickly and joined Daniel as they hurried to get back. They weren't unduly alarmed at Sam going ahead, due to it still being early, but they didn't want to take any chances.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam more or less packed them off to work once they'd eaten and rested, the bell for rising sounding not long after their return to their quarters. She was very quiet, refusing to be drawn into any discussion.

Daniel gave up after a while, but only for the time being. He had every intention of resuming the discussion later.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack woke slowly. Sam could see the trouble he was having focusing on her. She gently soothed his forehead and gave him a few sips of water.

"K?" he asked.

"Yes, everyone's fine," she said, knowing what he wanted to hear. "Teal'c managed to swim out and back okay."

"Good."

Sam waited, knowing he would ask, and that she would say the lies she had prepared.

"When … you … go?"

"Soon, in a day or two. Teal'c said there was a huge storm building. So we'll check again and then hopefully …" Sam busied herself smoothing the blanket over him, keeping her eyes down, not daring to look into his face.

"Sam?" he panted.

"Want to try and eat something?" she asked brightly.

Jack didn't respond to that, he grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him. His dark eyes bore into hers questioningly.

Sam forced herself to stare back, with a slight smile. "Okay, I know my cooking isn't up to much but …"

"Sam, don't," he whispered.

She knew he sensed something, but there was no way, no way in hell she was going to cave in on this one.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	21. Chapter 21

Life In the Shadows – Part Twenty-one

Reena came by later in the day. She and Sam were sitting quietly talking when the appearance of Masa at the doorway caused them to jump up in surprise, and not just a little fear.

He strode in boldly, his eyes roving over Sam in such a way that it sent shivers down her spine. He smiled and stood next to the Colonel, looking down in contempt at the unconscious man.

"Still alive then?" he spat. Neither Reena nor Sam answered, but Reena took Sam's arm when she made as if to step towards him. He gave Jack a non-too gentle nudge with his foot, his look contemptuous. "It seems he's surprisingly hard to kill off. Doesn't look too good though."

"Please, leave him alone," begged Sam.

"Don't worry, he's not worth the trouble. Doesn't look like he's going to live much longer." Masa strode towards Sam. He grasped her cruelly by the chin and licked at his lips. "But I promise you, when he dies, you are mine." He laughed at the expression of horror she was unable to keep from showing, her heart thumping madly, fear uncurling itself in the pit of her stomach. He pushed her away roughly and spat on the floor. "I hope I won't have to wait too long. I am not a patient man."

Both women heaved a sigh of relief when he turned and left. Sam quickly knelt to check the Colonel. He didn't seem to have been hurt further and was still out for the count.

The other woman's concerned words nearly undid Sam's intentions to keep calm. "What are you going to do?"

"Do? What can I do?" asked Sam, anxiously biting her lower lip.

"Masa means what he says, when Jack …"

'_When … when … it was when … No hope from any quarter.' _ Sam shrugged her shoulders, turning her attention back to the Colonel. "There's nothing I can do, absolutely nothing."

Reena hovered around, not leaving like she normally did and it was beginning to grate on Sam's nerves a little. If she had known the woman's intentions she would have thrown her out immediately …

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel and Teal'c had barely got into their quarters when Reena launched herself at them, quickly telling them of Masa's threat without pulling any punches. Daniel saw Sam rising and glaring at them all, her face showing her displeasure at Reena's presumption that they should know about it.

"And, of course, Sam, you **_were_** going to tell us this?" demanded Daniel, throwing himself down into a chair.

Reena quickly glanced at each of them and, after a single word of farewell, left, Sam's disappointment at her actions clear even to Daniel

Sam's face told Daniel all he needed to know and he felt the anger rising in him. "For God's sake, you can't defend yourself against Masa, none of us can, we …"

Sam shook her head defiantly. "I am not leaving Jack alone to die, Daniel. Not – you got that!"

"Then I will stay. You and Teal'c get out," he shouted in response.

Sam almost screamed her answer. "No, I won't leave him." She stormed to the far side of their quarters, signalling the end of the discussion.

Daniel made to rise, but Teal'c forestalled him.

"Major Carter, we need more supplies. Will you accompany me?"

Sam shrugged, but moved to pick up one of the buckets and stood waiting for Teal'c to join her. Teal'c just nodded to Daniel and left, with Sam following.

Daniel returned the nod wearily. '_God, this place …' _He knew Sam wasn't going to listen to him; no way … There was only one person who could …

"Jack, come on, hey, it's me, Daniel, please …" he begged his friend to wake up, bathing the man's face and neck with cool water to try and bring him around a little.

It took a while and Daniel felt awful pushing Jack to awaken, but he steeled himself for Sam's sake … for all their sakes. He saw Jack's eyes flicker, but the moan of pain from the man almost took away any resolve he had left.

"Jack, hey, I've got talk to you. Can you hear me?" Jack's eyes flickered over to him, a bare acknowledgement that he understood. Daniel helped the breathless man take a sip or two of water, hating himself for what he was about to do. "Jack, I … I … what I've got to say … well, it isn't easy, you've got to, oh, God." Daniel looked down at the floor. Jack's hand strayed to his arm, pulling weakly on the cloth.

"Dan …l, out with … it," he ordered.

"I don't know what Sam told you, but there is a way out … but Sam won't go, she won't leave."

Daniel saw that Jack understood what he was saying. He hated every second of this, to even think of abandoning Jack … especially when he knew the man would not abandon any of them, under any circumstance.

"Sam won't leave because of you," said Daniel taking a deep breath. "And Masa came earlier. Sam wasn't going to say anything, but thank God, Reena was here. Masa is going to claim Sam when …" Daniel couldn't say '_When you die.'_ His voice broke, his gaze slipping from the older man's face.

Jack's grasp tightened on his arm again, forcing Daniel to look back at him.

"You all … gotta … go," said Jack, the words almost a whisper, the effort telling on him. "I'm not … it won't …" He ran out of breath and began to pant badly.

"How the hell do I make Sam go?" asked Daniel, his eyes pleading with the man to understand. "I'll be here for you, but Sam has got to get out quick."

Jack shook his head. "You all … go."

"No way, Jack, I won't …" Daniel paused, realising he was doing exactly what Sam was doing.

Jack squeezed his arm again, "K … then we ... all go."

Daniel's eyes widened. "It'll kill you … it's underwater. There is no way you'll make it to the gate."

"Doesn't … mat … ter, all go."

Daniel felt his eyes prickling; he couldn't tear his gaze away from his friend. He understood what Jack was thinking. He knew the man didn't care how or when he died, just so long as his team were safe … but if anything, that knowledge made it harder for them to do what they must.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam returned a little while later when her anger had dissipated. She'd stormed off through the tunnels, quite a way, with Teal'c quietly accompanying her. Teal'c's presence didn't annoy her further; it even offered a little comfort. She was angry Reena had taken the situation out of her hands, and was hurt they could even think of her leaving Jack alone to face death. There was so much regret. Maybe they could have just a little time together to put some of it right, to say the things she had so badly wanted to say for so long.

As soon as she entered their quarters, she knew, just knew, that Daniel had told Jack. Daniel was sitting beside the Colonel, just looking down at him. Her heart began pounding madly, the bile rising in her throat to choke her.

She heard the whispered words "Tell her" from Jack.

Daniel coughed a little, clearing his throat to speak. She came further in, aware of Teal'c entering quietly behind her.

"Tell me what, Daniel?" she said softly, moving closer still to kneel beside them.

"We're all getting out," blurted Daniel, clearly uncomfortable.

"Order," added Jack.

Sam looked from one to the other. "In a few days," she said firmly.

"No," said Jack. The force behind his voice cost him greatly and he began to cough painfully.

They could do nothing but try and support him gently until, after what seemed an age, his rapid shallow breaths returned to what were considered normal for him. They winced as he shook with pain as each spasm racked his already weakened body.

Daniel looked at Jack first, then to Sam. "We go in the morning," he said as firmly as he could and Sam watched as Jack's hand squeezed his arm in confirmation.

She panicked slightly. The morning was too soon. She could lose him before they made it out of the water … probably would … When was she going to be able to make peace with him? Just when was she going to be able to say what she needed to?

Jack must have picked up on her qualms. His hand left Daniel's arm and sought out her hand. Trying to stem her tears, she grasped it.

"S'ok," he whispered.

Daniel moved out of the way to join Teal'c, and Sam scooted closer.

"Jack … there's so much I want to say …"

"Don't … I … it's okay," he whispered again, his grip tightening on her hand, his eyes burning into hers, the message in them clear. The love he had held for her for so long was unleashed, and it was that which broke Sam's heart. She laid her head on his shoulder and wept …

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	22. Chapter 22

Reply to a review: There are not a lot of 'fights' in this story - if there had been I would have called it 'Action/Adventure' rather than drama. There is romance, and there is ' the good guys winning', but if you don't want to read further to find that out because the end maybe be 'cheezy' that's up to you. Not all romance is sweetness and light, in stories or in real life. If you want to read those type of stories, Jackie's aren't for you. Jackie is (as I am) a 'Jack whumper', the difference between us being that she combines her 'hurt/comfort' with romance whereas I don't. As there is no category 'hurt/comfort' available to class these stories in - drama is the next best thing.

Jackie wants me to put 'Tissue Warning' on the next parts.

Flatkatsi  


Life In the Shadows – Part Twenty-two

A hand on Sam's shoulder startled her from her sleep.

"It is time, Major Carter," said Teal'c's quiet voice.

She gasped and pulled her head up from Jack's shoulder. '_How could I have slept the night? No, no too soo,'_ her mind screamed. She felt Jack's hand tighten on hers, and looked down, full of remorse.

He gave her a smile. "It'll be … okay."

Sam knew it would never be okay … never again, for the rest of her life, regardless of how long that might be … and right now she didn't care.

She debated protesting once more, but as she opened her mouth, the look that Jack gave her silenced her. She closed her eyes and lowered her head before taking a breath and looking back up again to regard his handsome face.

"That's my … girl," he panted, smiling, his presence as always comforting her.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

They made hasty preparations and finally were ready to depart. Teal'c picked the Colonel up as gently as he could. The Jaffa felt O'Neill flinch with pain, biting down to contain it as best he could.

He apologised. "I am sorry, my friend, this will cause much pain."

The other man shook his head. "Just get … them b...ack, T," he whispered.

"I will do my utmost to get us all back, O'Neill," promised Teal'c.

They made their way quietly to the river and retrieved the ropes and lanterns from their hiding place.

"How do we do this?" asked Daniel.

"You should both go first. I shall bring O'Neill through," said Teal'c.

Sam looked as though she would object, but Teal'c laid a hand on her arm. "I will need assistance to get him on the bank at the other side."

Sam studied his face for a heartbeat, and then nodded once in agreement.

"See you on the other side then," said Daniel. His reluctance was obvious as he began to wade into the river, giving one last lingering look at the Colonel before shivering and fixing his eyes on the water, his chest rising and falling as he sucked in deep lungfuls of air.

He grasped the rope and breathed deeply one last time before diving under. Major Carter gave a last look to their commander and then Teal'c, before following.

Teal'c watched them go and then picked the Colonel up again. "The water is cold, O'Neill," he warned.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"No shit, T," whispered Jack as the water crept up his body, the cold seeping through his bones, causing him to shiver lightly.

Teal'c let him have a moment, keeping his head above the water. "I will go through as quickly as I can, O'Neill, try and hold on."

Jack gave him a quick nod. He knew he had little chance of holding his breath for long enough, but the thought didn't panic him as he thought it would … maybe it was time to just let go …

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam and Daniel made it up the bank and sat waiting. It seemed a long time before Teal'c broke the surface of the water and struck out to join them.

The second Sam saw the Colonel's lifeless eyes staring unseeingly back at her she screamed, "Get him out!"

Teal'c almost threw the Colonel up the bank to Sam and Daniel.

Sam felt the Colonel's neck to check for a pulse, finding a faint beat before turning him rapidly onto his side. She quickly pounded on the back of his lungs to try and expel the water that had accumulated. The second pounding brought forth the expulsion she was seeking and she gave a sob of relief as he drew a gasping breath.

"Thank God," breathed Daniel in relief, as his friend drew breath.

Once Sam was confident Jack was breathing as steady as she felt he could under circumstances, she turned him gently, laying his head across her lap. She regarded him tenderly, thankful he wasn't conscious and in pain for the moment.

Teal'c touched Daniel on the arm. "We must make haste, we have far to go."

Sam heard the voice speaking and looked up at her friends in somewhat of a daze.

"We just need a minute here, Teal'c," she whispered.

"We should not linger, Major Carter, and O'Neill would be the first to order that."

Sam looked down at Jack in her arms. She nodded without looking back up and Teal'c gently drew the Colonel up and away from her before lifting him effortlessly into his arms.

They made their way down into the valley. The sun was warm, the bright light from it causing them to blink rapidly after their imprisonment in the dark for so long.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam anxiously kept turning to Teal'c to check the Colonel was still breathing. She was praying he could hold on just long enough for them to get him back through the gate, amazed he'd made it so far.

Daniel took point. He was also silently praying for Jack, but he knew they had a long way to go.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

They kept a steady pace, not stopping despite their tiredness, mentally and physically pushed to their limits. After some time, Daniel stopped dead in his tracks at the sounds that carried through the trees. They all ground to a halt behind him listening intently. Squinting up through the trees they found something that filled them with dread - a Goa'uld ship.

"Damn it - why now!" cried Sam in despair.

"I believe they may be picking up the ore shipments," said Teal'c.

Daniel frowned. "The ore? Damn, why didn't we think of that earlier."

"Would it have made any difference?" asked Teal'c.

Daniel shook his head. "It's lousy timing though," he muttered.

Jack chose that moment to begin to come round. He struggled slightly in Teal'c's arms and began to cough. Teal'c quickly laid him the man down and Sam knelt, drawing him into her arms, holding him against her, trying to support him as he gasped for breath.

His eyes flickered open, the pain in them making her heart bleed for him. The gasping breaths he drew becoming choked, the blood made a slow track from the corner of his mouth …

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	23. Chapter 23

This is it, people. Yes, that's right, the final chapter - the 'cheezy' bit that a couple of you have already figured out. Remember to tell Jackie what you thought of the story, and if you want another one of her fics. She has several more - all S/J Jack whumping hurt/comfort. If you want another one I'll check with Jackie & start posting it straight away. Or maybe you're all tired of the angst? Let us know and, once again, thanks for all the great reviews. I only have one problem - I'm jealous. I started a new story of my own & I don't think any of you are reading it. Okay, it isn't S/J, but... Oh well, guess I'll just go off and cry. Flatkatsi

Life In the Shadows – Part Twenty-three

Teal'c flicked his gaze down onto his friends before turning away from the sheer poignancy that the scene portrayed. He touched Daniel on the arm lightly, to draw him away, his vision straying outwards and upwards.

That the end was finally here for his friend, O'Neill, flashed briefly into his mind … before his attention was caught by the Goa'uld ship.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Drawing the dazed archaeologist with him, Teal'c moved purposely in the direction of the Goa'uld ship. Daniel gave a whispered protest, but the Jaffa silenced him.

"O'Neill has one last hope, and it might be within our power to provide that, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel opened and closed his mouth, words for once failing him as he realised just what the Jaffa had in mind.

They moved silently through the trees, with Daniel keeping close to Teal'c, following every direction the Jaffa offered, until they reached the collection point for the ore. They quickly realised that the guards were few, and obviously not expecting any trouble, and it didn't take them long to overpower the men who were waiting for the ore to be transported up to the ship. They were just in time, the ring transport activating almost the second they jumped into its circle

The moment they were aboard, Daniel and Teal'c struck out at the two Jaffa in the cargo hold, surprise lending them an easy victory. Armed with one zat and a staff weapon, they moved cautiously through the ship, seeking their goal.

At one point Daniel thought it was just too easy; seconds later the Jaffa that ambushed them disproved that. Daniel struck out blindly, making sickening contact with the throat of the Jaffa that tried to hold him, before he took out two more with his zat. He caught sight of Teal'c fighting like a man possessed, his strength seeming to far outweigh that of his opponents and once more victory was theirs. The dead Jaffa gave Daniel a moment's concern, but the vision of his dying friend steeled him onwards.

Teal'c led the way. His hurried explanation was to seal most of the chambers on the ship to prevent any further confrontation.

Daniel stood guard at the doorway of the Teltac, while Teal'c performed the necessary adjustments in the ship's security.

"Are you sure there is a sarcophagus here, Teal'c?"

"No self respecting Goa'uld would travel far without one, Daniel Jackson. It would appear the Goa'uld is at the mine with most of his guards, otherwise we could not have succeeded thus far. I have sealed most of the corridors, but we must proceed with caution."

Daniel found himself gathering strength in the hope that their actions would succeed in saving Jack.

As they moved quickly through the ship Daniel's heart was thumping madly in the dread that they wouldn't find what they needed, he knew time was running out fast, for all of them now.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam rocked Jack gently in her arms, her thumb sweeping the trickle of blood from his lips. She was vaguely and gratefully aware of her friends retreating from them.

How long she sat just touching his face, the tears silently tracking down her cheeks, falling on to his face as she wept, she didn't know. His breathing faltered and in vain she waited for the next breath to be drawn.

The silence seemed to signify the end of her life … the end of him … and she gently pressed her lips to his.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The sight of a sarcophagus had never before wrought such emotion from Daniel - the relief he felt was beyond words. Teal'c's face seemed to register an emotion he had never seen before from the Jaffa either.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Bright light surrounded them and it only just registered in Sam's distraught mind that they were being captured by a ring device before she found herself suddenly looking up as a pair of strong arms tried to separate Jack from her. In a daze she fought to hold on to him, desperate to retain him for as long as she could, but it was not to be and she found herself drawn up into another's arms, held firmly as she struggled away from the grip of a determined, but gentle hold.

Words failed her momentarily as she found it was Daniel who was holding on to her. Her mind finally registered that it was Teal'c who had taken Jack from her and was now striding purposefully away from her bearing the Colonel's weight over his shoulder.

She felt herself being lightly shaken to awareness by Daniel, his insistent "Sam!" drawing her attention for a brief moment.

Ignoring his "Please," she took off after the disappearing Jaffa, desperate to keep sight of his precious burden.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam ran as fast as she could, but as she entered the room just as a sarcophagus was already closing. She could only stand and stare at Teal'c, stunned at the sight. Teal'c stepped forward, pulling her into a fierce hug, and she wept unashamedly against him.

Time almost stood still in the room as the sobs racked her body, the emotion of the last hours finally catching up with her. After long minutes, she became aware of Teal'c turning her around and stepping away and she lifted her head to see the sarcophagus opening.

Barely able to trust her own eyes, she watched enthralled as a familiar form appeared slowly from the white interior.

"Whoa, what a trip." The flippancy of the comment communicated more efficiently than anything else that he was back.

Unable to support herself, Sam collapsed to her knees, unable to comprehend that he was there, safe and well. It was too much for her already over-taxed emotions to cope with.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack watched in surprise as Sam's face slid from his view. He became aware of the shuddering sobs emanating from his second and without further thought, vaulted from the confines of the device and, landing on knees that were sure to protest later, crawled the remaining distance with an urgency that stunned him. His only thought was to reach her. Tenderly drawing Sam into his arms, he wrapped her in the cocoon of his warmth as his larger frame absorbed the shuddering sobs that tore from her shockingly fragile form.

His hands smoothed across her back in a futile attempt to calm. As one of his hands made contact with the nape of her neck, memories flooded back and assailed his senses. She had been reduced to this because of him… because she had faced the terrifying almost reality of being without him, of losing him. And as he was more than aware, the prospect of living without the other was simply more than any one soul could endure.

The sudden awareness of the depth of her anguish translated to him through each harsh judder of her body, tearing a desperate "Oh, God," from deep within him as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and his arms tightened compulsively, in an attempt to infuse her with his strength, showing her that he knew, he understood and he needed her with the same soul-searing intensity.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

With the Colonel restored to health the four companions made short work of the Jaffa who had managed to escape their confines. They all knew they had to make sure no warning could be given to the Jaffa remaining on the planet below. The fighting was hard, fast and vicious, desperation giving it added urgency. Teal'c dispatched the last of their opposition with a well-aimed staff blast, allowing them to ring back to the surface.

It was by sheer luck that they avoided being caught by two guards, sent from the mine to search for their missing comrades. This time it was Jack who took them out, a zat blast leaving one unconscious, the other, shocked into immobility, had his life ended by a karate chop to the neck.

Jack stood, looking down at the unconscious guard. He remembered his treatment at the hands of this guard and others and was barely able to refrain from flinging himself on him and pounding until the breath left the man's body. With an abrupt movement he turned away and looked towards his companions.

Daniel cast a last forlorn look towards the mountains. "I wish there was something we could do to help these people."

"Maybe one day, Daniel, when Earth is no longer under threat from the Goa'uld, one day …" The Colonel turned away with a shake of his head. He knew they owed a debt of gratitude, a huge debt, he realised, to some of the people they had to leave behind maybe … maybe one day …

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Finally they stood together, the stargate open ready for them to return home.

Daniel turned at the top of the steps to face Sam and Jack with an expectant grin on his face.

Jack gave the archaeologist a pointed jerk of his head towards the wormhole, but Daniel seemed determined to wait, until he was propelled backwards through the open vortex by the scruff of the neck, by one very astute Jaffa.

Jack turned to Sam, his face unreadable. "What now, Major?" he asked, not willing to put anything into words she wouldn't want.

Sam tilted her head to look at him and shrugged.

"Not good enough. What now, Sam?" Jack watched as she looked away, knowing that endless permutations were flying through her brain at a frightening speed.

Suddenly she looked him right in the eyes.

"I don't know, Jack, but I want to find out."

She took his hand, smiling at him, her eyes flashing with sudden amusement and she chuckled. She laced her fingers through his and, suddenly, yanked him towards her, planting a lingering kiss on his stunned mouth, before repaying a long owed favour and shoving his ass through the gate.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

THE END

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
